Unconditional Love
by Jaydiala
Summary: Jack and Kim have a special connection that everyone can see. But when problems and obstacles come their way, will they break apart? I will update soon. Rated K.
1. Where Were You? Part 1

**Hey guys! So I'm just writing about Jack and Kim who I both love and wished they would get back together someday in the show Kickin' It! So please read and review and I will soon write more chapters. Also, give me some advise of what should the next chapter be. Hahaha okay, ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. :)**

**Kim's POV**

I walked into school thinking another day to go through all the boring classes. Of course everyone thinks this is just a saying, but it is quite true.

I slammed my locker and trudged my way to first period. As I entered the math classroom, everyone around me was talking loudly amongst themselves. I squeezed my way through to my desk and plopped down on my seat. I overheard some conversations about this 'big prom' all the perky and popular girls were all excited about. Especially squealing about which boy asked them out. But the boys were talking about the usual sports and video games. I sighed. I put my head down and hid in my arms.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Smithers greeted as he stepped in to class. I immediately popped my head up. Thus, began the boring lesson of Algebra.

Half way through the period I wandered my eyes in the classroom and realized something was missing.

_Where is Jack? _I looked towards where usually sat but he wasn't there. My mind began to worry. I turned around my seat and saw Milton, viciously attacking his paper trying to capture the notes Mr. Smithers saying.

"Hey Milton, where's Jack?" I whispered. Milton said nothing and continued writing down notes.

"MILTON!" I whispered a little louder, hoping Mr. Smithers couldn't hear me. Fortunately he didn't.

"I don't know." Milton replied, "I haven't heard of him since yesterday and please stop bothering me! I'm trying to learn here!"

_Ugh!_ I turned back around and put my chin on my head and pretended to listen to the lesson. _Where could he be? He usually doesn't miss school. _I thought to myself.

_OOOO you like him!_ My mind cooed.

_No! He is my friend and my friend only. Nothing else. _I pointed out.

_Mmmmhhhhmmmm. Then care to explain why you care soo much about him? _My mind taunted.

_Well ….. because….. because he is best friend that's all." _I stuttered.

_Keep telling yourself that. _My mind said.

Thankfully the bell rang and put an end with my mental fight with myself. I rushed out of the classroom, quickly finding my way to Jerry and Eddie.

"Hey guys! (breathe) Have you seen Jack? (breathe)He wasn't here first period." I said while catching my breath.

"Woah Kim. What's the rush?" Jerry replied as usual had a confused look on his face.

"I said have you seen Jack?" I repeated.

"OH. Umm not since yesterday." Jerry replied.

"Me too." Eddie added.

"Oh well probably I'll stop by his house after school." I sighed having a worried look on my face.

There was long silence.

"So, any of you guys taking a date to the 'big prom'?" Jerry said changing the subject and breaking the silence, "'cause I know I do."

"Really? Who?" Eddie asked.

"Kelsey! On Friday I'm picking her at 7:30" Jerry exclaimed.

"That's great! I do too!" Eddie bragged. I rolled my eyes. Typical boys.

"Really? Who?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Stacy Wiseman!" He said.

"Wow bro!" As both of the two hugged.

"Well this has been intresting." I broke in to their conversation. " Gotta go!" I hurriedly skittered to my next class.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey Kim! You didn't tell us who you are going to the dance with." Jerry recalled behind me.

I stopped and turned around

"Umm no one asked me yet." I mumbled hopefully letting me go to my class.

"I bet it's going to be Jack!" Eddie proclaimed.

"No!" I hollered as I gave them my death glare walking back towards them.

"OO someone's in denial!" Jerry teased, and both of them started laughing.

I lunged at them and both their smiles faded and began running away from me.

"That's what I thought!" I smirked and scampered with a grin on my face to the science lab.

As the day progressed, I was more anxious to find what was up with Jack. He wouldn't skip school without a good reason.

Last minutes of school strolled by and I paced out into the sidewalk and started my way to Jack's house. The breeze was very cool and relaxing. I felt really calm when the trees rustled in the wind. I exhaled loudly and smiled.

As I turned the corner of 67th street, the neighbourhood went from tiny and not appealing to humongous and beautiful. I never knew for someone like him, he would live in such a luxurious mansion. _I wish I could have a house like that._

Slowly getting closer to his front door, I took a deep breath and knocked at his door. A tall man with snowy white hair answered the door.

"Yes Madam and how may I help you?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"Umm…. Uhhh….is Jack Anderson around?" I shakily replied being scared out of my mind. He was one of those creepy old people you would see in horror movies.

"Yes, and I will tell him he has been requested." He answered walking away until he was out of my sight.

_Hope Jack's okay. _I worriedly thought.

_HA! See you do like him! _My mind remarked.

_Shut Up! Now is not a good time! _I angrily replied.

Suddenly, a shaggy brown-haired boy jogged towards me looking down on his cell phone.

"Jack?" I said looking at him with shock.

"Kim?" He shrieked and as he stared at me.


	2. Where Were You? Part 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing! 5 reviews in 1 day! I made some few mistakes in Chapter 1. I tried editing it but it wouldn't let me. So here is Chapter 2… :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I wish I did :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Mr. Anderson, you have been requested." My butler addressed as he poked his head from the bedroom door.

"Who?" I asked absent-mindedly still diddling on my phone.

"A young lady." he simply replied

"I'll be there in a sec."

I jumped out from my bed and slowly approached the door. I was still distracted by my phone until a familiar voice called out my name.

"Jack?" the familiar voice called in shock.

I looked up.

"Kim!" I shrieked which was oddly in a high-pitched tone. My eyes widened in shock

"Uh.. what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly

"Umm I'm here to check if you were okay." She explained.

_Check if I was okay?_

"Well I'm fine." I managed to say since I was a bit shocked to find her here.

"Jack, why weren't you at school today?" She asked looking concerned.

"Uh... um... because..." I trailed off thinking of a reason.

"Because...?"

"Because I wasn't feeling good." I lied.

"Oh... well you looked fine yesterday?" she puzzled.

"But this morning, I had a bad stomach ache." I replied hoping she would believe me.

Thankfully she did.

"Oh.. you better now?" she said with her sweet southern twang.

"Yeah! Never been better." My voice was getting noticeably high.

"Okay."

An awkward silence occurred and all I heard were faint sounds of dogs barking.

"So..." Kim said breaking the silence, "You want to hang out now?"

"I can't." I lied again. "I... I have a dinner I'm attending later today and I ... I need to rest up."

"Oh.." She replied with a disappointment.

Again another awkward silence.

"Well see you later?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." She responded and a put a fake smile to not show her disappointment.

She turned and walked down the pavement onto the street.

I shut the door. I exhaled angerily. _Man, I didn't mean to lie right in her face! _I scolded myself.

_What choice did I have? I didn't want her to get hurt..._

I punched the wall and stomped off towards my room. I slammed the door behind me. I sat down and buried my face in sweaty palms.

_This is all Donna's fault! _I screamed in mind _I can't stand this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was kinda short. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired. The plot is thickening. It's going to get better. So please read and review. Chapter 3 will be up by tomorrow. Thanx :D<strong>

**-JAY D.**


	3. Just Watch Me

**What's up guys? So I had to end Chapter 2 because I made that in like 2 in the morning and I needed some sleep. But I promise I put Chapter 3 today. :) So Chapter 3 is about why Jack had to lie to Kim. This Chapter explains why this is Donna's fault. And Yesterday means this took place on Sunday. And Chapter 1 and 2 took place on Monday (the next day). Sorry to confuse you. Hope that I cleared some stuff out :) Please Read and Review. And I might a new whole different story I might start on Kickin' It. Still the same character but different concept. Anyways, for now I will keep updating this story. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**Yesterday At the Dojo**

**After practise**

**Jack's POV**

I stuffed my gear in my locker in the boys locker room and head out towards the door. All the guys and Kim were waiting at Falafel Phil's. During practise Jerry, Eddie and Milton were complaining and sleepy. After all I couldn't blame them. Rudy was making us train hard for the next tournament coming up. But I still understand why we had to come to the dojo at 6 am to practise. I guess he had a lot of stress lately because of the competetion we have this year.

"Hey guys!" I waved as I entered and sat down beside Kim.

"Hey!" They replied all at once.

"I'm tired." Eddie complained sitting across me with crossed arms.

"Who isn't?" Milton yawned sinking deeper into the booth.

"Rudy is going crazy for this competition! It's driving me crazy!" Eddie exclaimed.

"C'mon you guys! Have you guys got some sleep lately?" Kim asked looking wide awake than the rest of them.

"What happened...?" Jerry asked as he looked around us with confusion

All of us let out groans of annoyance.

"What I'm confused." Jerry said trying to figure out what was going on.

"When were you not?" Kim muttered hoping no one would hear her.

"Well on the bright side we get to fly to Japan." I pointed out trying to make the situation better.

"I guess." everyone mumbled as they ate slowly.

"Yeah. It's making it impossible for us to get excited since we have to wake up extra early on the weekend to practise." Eddie grunted as he ate a greasy falafel.

"Don't worry guys, everything will get better." I reassured them.

After an hour of eating, one by one left to go home to catch some sleep. All was left was me and Kim.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kim asked gathering her stuff

"Definitely" I replied as we both walked out the door.

"Hey you want to hang out after school then?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Umm... I sure" Kim answered.

"OK cool." I said.

We both said our goodbyes and departed onto our separate ways.

Little did I know that I would soon stumble upon Kim's rival who was head over heels for me since the day she laid on me and was a mean and ruthless person to Kim_. Donna Tobin._

I shivered as I said her name in my thoughts

"Hey Jackie!" She grinned and gave a little wave.

"Hey Donna," I said half-heartedly

"So whatcha been up to?" She asked in her fake innocent voice.

I didn't want to face her right now. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"Nothing just hanging out with the guys and Kim." I replied not wanting to have this conversation.

Her face dropped.

"Hanging out with the guys and _Kim?_" Her voice grew cold.

"Yeah." I simply said. "Why do you care?"

"Why would want to hang out with a girl like Kim?" Donna's voice returned to that perky voice of hers.

"Umm because she is my best friend." My voice became concerned.

Her face went back to that fake innocence

"Well I don't want you to." She smiled as she was trying to get closer to me.

"Uh, sorry but you can't tell me what to do." I objected. _Who does she think she is? Her boyfriend? Uh yeah right, like I would go out with a possessive creep like her._

"But Jackie, she is ugly, stupid and useless." She ginned walking her fingers on my shoulders

"You don't talk to Kim like that!" I snapped clenching my fists.

"You know its true." She sweetly spoke.

"Um.. No it's not." I replied firmly and walked away from her.

"Stay away from her Jack." Her voice hardened. "Or I will destroy her life just like that." She snapped her fingers.

I turned around to face her.

"You can't do that." I said angrily, feeling my face grow hot.

"Oh yes I can Jackie." She giggled evilly. "Just watch me. Stay away from Kim or Kim gets hurt."

The short-haired brunette girl turned and skipped off happily until she was out of my sight.

Frustration grew inside me as I didn't know what to do. I rushed home and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

_What am I going to do?_I thought, _If I don't stay away from Kim, Kim will be miserable all because of me!_

I didn't know what to do. For once I felt completely clueless. I can't let Kim get hurt like that.

_So, you do like her?_ My brain stated

_No I don't! As her best friend I'm trying to figure out how not to get her hurt!_I snapped.

_Not even a little bit?_My brain urged.

_Did I?_ I questioned myself.

I mean she was very pretty, smart, athletic, and different from most girls. She wouldn't like a guy like me.

I couldn't answer my question. Every emotion were whirling around me.

But for right now there was only one thing to do...

**Thank you guys for reading! Please Read and Review and I will post Chapter 4 tomorrow! :)**

**- JAY D.**


	4. Avoidance

**What's up guys? Thank you for reading and reviewing my story :)! So here's Chapter 4. The story takes place on Tuesday. I know I'm skipping all over the place :p. So please R&R. ENJOY!**

**Okay here is Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. Or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Great. Just great.

I got up from my bed and scratched my head. _What am I suppose to do for the rest of the week? __I can't just avoid Kim. If I didn't her life would be ruined. _I shook my head.

"Let's see how the day goes." I sighed and grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Every step I took walking towards school, made me nervous. Not seeing Kim might be hard to do.<p>

Slowly seeing the school in my sights made me tensed up. "Today is going to be fine. Today is going to be fine!" I repeated to myself trying to boost my self confidence which I noticed had been kind of low.

"It's time." I said firmly.

Going into Biology, I cautiously looked around if Kim was here.

Unfortunately, there she was, sitting at back far side, gazing out from the window.

I stood there staring at how beautiful she was. _Wait.. WHAT? Jack what are you doing? You are suppose to avoid her! Not stare at her like she took your breath away! _I couldn't help myself. I didn't realize how her golden locks glowed as the shined down at her.

The bell rang, which snapped me out of my trance, I quickly sat down in my seat put my head down. And wished that this day could be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

My mind wandered out of the window waiting for class to start. I imagined being somewhere quiet and the quiet forest. But for some reason Jack popped into my mind_. _For the next 5 minutes Jack was all I thought about. His features, personality, especially that sweet charm I smiled. _Maybe I did like him. So what? It's not going to kill anybody!_

Suddenly, the bell rang and I came back to reality.

_Ugh another boring lesson about bugs! _I complained, putting my chin on my hand.

But I noticed that Jack was here today. Making my day a million times better already.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

_RING!_ My head sprung up.

"Good. Class is over." I said with relief.

I dashed out before Kim could catch up to me.

"Jack!" I heard Kim called out.

I pretended to not hear and continued running.

"JACK!" called again trying to catch up to me.

I was running out of options of where to hide. Thankfully the boys bathroom to my left.

I hurried in to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"JACK!" I shouted hoping he would hear me. I stopped chasing after him because I running out of energy.

I saw him sprint into the boys bathroom. _What's going on with him?_

_Probably he needed to really use the bathroom._ I guessed.

Later that day, I didn't see him again.

"Hey Eddie? Did you see where Jack went?" I asked as I plopped down on my chair.

"Uh no, I have no classes with him today." Eddie replied with his mouth full

"Any of you guys see him?" I questioned with frustration. I'm going out of mind.

"Woah Kim." Milton stared at me, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, have you guys noticed... he's acting kind of weird lately?"

The guys shook their heads.

I exhaled loudly.

"Uhh... Kim?" Jerry poked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Look over there." Jerry pointed towards Donna Tobin.

I looked where Jerry pointed. My jaw dropped wide open.

"Why is Jack over there?" Eddie examined where we were looking

We gawked in silence. Speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! I'll post Chapter 5 tomorrow! :) So bye for now! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	5. I Don't Understand

**Supp :p. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I loved it :) I just love this show especially these two people! :D But there hasn't been a new episode lately. I'm dying to find out episode 16 but nothing yet. :( **

**But anyways, ENJOY :DD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Oh. My. Gosh." We all spoke at the same time.

A long silence swallowed us whole. No one knew what to say. But stare.

From across the cafeteria we saw Jack kiss Donna.

_What was he doing? He knew that Donna was my biggest rival!_

"What is he doing over there with that witch?" Milton broke in.

"I-I don-don't know." I stammered. I couldn't remove my gaze from them.

"Yo, is that Jack?" Jerry asked looking back at all of us.

"Who do you think?" Eddie asked.

Jerry as usual gave us his confusion look. Man, this guy to clue in more often.

"Kim? What do you think of this situation?" Milton asked turning to me.

I didn't answer. After all that happened I sat still with a plain look on my face refusing to show emotion. Then Jack turned to me looking surprised I looked at him.

"KIM?" Milton screamed right close to my ear.

I came back into reality and rubbed my ear. "What?" I responded. As we all turned around.

"Are you okay?"

That was a good question. Was I okay?

"Umm.. Uh.. yeah I'm good." I said trying to pass off my answer smoothly.

"You are such a bad liar Kim." Eddie chuckled.

I gave him my death glare, instantly his smile wiped from his face.

"No really, I'm fine guys." I insisted hoping they would agree.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." All of teased while eating their sandwhcihes

"NO REALLY! I'M FINE!" I shouted while pounded my hands against the table.

Suddenly, the voices went quiet. All eyes view upon me. Tears welled up in my eyes, I arose and took a glance at Jack who looked stunned of how I acted. From the embarrassment bolted out of the doors. My vision became blurry, I skidded to stop and quickly thought over where I should go. Somewhere no one will find me. To my left was a abandon classroom. No one has used it in years. But that was my only option. I hustled my way in and shut the door tightly behind me. Bursting into tears I slid down and concealed my head in my arms!

_Yeah, I, Kim Crawford crying over a boy._

"This is what I get for loving someone!" I cried.

I didn't know how long I was going to sit there. But right now, I needed to let it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Milton's POV<strong>

"NO REALLY, I'M FINE!" Kim shouted while she banged her hands against our table.

Everyone quickly shut their mouths and turned to face Kim. She was in the spotlight from her act she performed. I felt guilty.

A tear trickled down on her cheek and she dashed out the doors.

_Was she actually crying?_

Everyone's faces were puzzled but went back to their conversations.

"What was that about?" Jerry asked still trying to figure what was going on.

"I don't know..." Eddie trailed off.

"I think it's something we did." I subsequently concluded.

"For what teasing her?" Jerry inquired.

I nodded.

"I don't understand." I shook my head in disbelief. "Why would Jack be over there kissing Donna?"

Both of them shrugged.

"I'm getting down to the bottom of this." I declared

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Good thing the days almost over. As lunch strolled by, avoiding Kim was easier as I thought it would be. But the idea of it was hard to take in. I opened the lunch room doors and saw Milton, Eddie and Jerry eating at our 'everyday' table when out of blue, a hand grabbed my arm and tugged me the other way.

"Hey Jackie!" Donna exclaimed

"Hey." I replied trying to be enthuastic

"So, what's up?" She asked in her annoying perky voice.

"Doing as I've been told." I sighed turning towards the guys.

"Good!" She approved. "So..."

It was torture just hearing Donna's voice. I spaced out from her on going babbling. I looked behind me and I felt my knees tremble . Kim walked through the door. She sat down beside the guys. _I wished I didn't have to do this._

_"- _I was like not this time. Uh.. Jack? JACK!" she waved her arms in my face

I regained conciousness.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my view to Donna.

If I could turn back time for 5 minutes, I would. Donna smack my lips against mine. I tried to break free but her grip was too strong. A few minutes later, we finally broke free.

"What are you doing?" I boomed wiping away Donna's DNA off my lips.

I turned to Kim. She stared at me with her big brown eyes and with her jaw dropped wide open.

"Something you always wanted." She giggled trying to hold my hand.

I slapped her hand away.

"Stop that!" I scolded, "Get this through your head. I don't like you. Making me avoid Kim is also making me avoid my other friends too."

"The only reason, I'm making you stay away from Kim.." She voice grew icy when she mentioned Kim, "Because I know you like her. I want you to like me instead of that ugly troll."

"Don't talk to Kim like that. She's my best friend. And best friend only." I argued getting madder at the minute.

"NO REALLY! I'M FINE!" I heard Kim scream. Everyone grew silent. I whirled around to see if Kim was okay. The eyes of everyone beamed at her. She glanced at me and I saw water coming from her eyes. Before I knew it she jolted out of the doors.

Still in my surprise I chased after but Donna held me back.

"Remember our deal Jack." she whispered.

Knowing that, I stayed back. I wanted to comfort her and ask what's going on and also tell her everything that recently happened. Trying to fight my frustration, I couldn't risk Kim getting hurt. The cafeteria soon again was abundant with conversations.

I was very aware that all wasn't going to end well. Shaking my head in doubt

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review :). Chapter 6 will be up by tomorrow for sure :D. Until then Byee!<strong>

- **JAY D.**


	6. Clearing The Cluttered

**What's up guys? Sorry, I couldn't post Chapter 6 because I had a friend over also, I went to a birthday party/sleepover, so no time to write. Sorry about that :( . I have just heard that there will be no Kickin' It episodes for this whole month. It's until next year they will air the new episodes. But they already started filming season 2! Which I'm excited for that. Can't wait any longer. :DDDD Hopefully in season two Jack and Kim will get together :). Like everyone wants them to be. And at in the episodes they will have good Kack/ Kick moments. Not like the last one couple of episodes. Had some moments but not really good ones. :(**

**Any ways, here is Chapter 6 :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. Or the characters and any of the settings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

Being humiliated is something I wish I didn't have to through. Yes, I have been humiliated in front of family and friends. But never have I been humiliated in a large group of people. Tears of waterfalls seeped out of my eyes. _Yes, I, Kim Crawford am crying over a boy who I had a huge crush since the day I met him. Having all the confidence in the world that he would like me back._

"I was wrong for once." I admitted out loud.

I remembered all the adventures and times we had with our best friends. Memory by memory popped up one by one. I cracked a small smile. After my remembering all my memories. I came back into reality and realized what Jack has done.

I banged my head against the wall, attempting to forget everything. Especially _Jack..._ But I couldn't, I cared too much about him.

I'm never going to speak to him again and that was final.

Crawling into a ball, I didn't know how long I stayed in the abandon classroom. I could care less. I just knew that I wasn't coming out any time soon. _Please let the day be over! Please let the day be over! _I begged, looking up to the ceiling. I buried my face in my arms, just wishing this all will be over. Somehow, I gradually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>After School - Milton's POV<strong>

The last bell rang for the day acknowledging the students to dash out the main doors. Which is like a jungle when all the students crowd the hallways and block all the stair cases. Yeah that's high school. It's odd enough that I didn't see Jack or Kim since lunch.

"Guess, school's over." I sighed, being the last person to exit the classroom. As I walked out I spotted Eddie.

"Hey Eddie." I said as I came up to him, "Have you seen Jack or Kim lately?"

"Nope, not since lunch." Eddie replied.

"Yo! What's up guys?" Jerry greeted casually walking towards us.

"Have you seen Jack and Kim?" I repeated trying to clue him in our conversation.

"No. But have been talking to Kelesy about our date." Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably they're going to show up at dojo." I assumed and all nodded in agreement.

Then off we went walking to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

_RIIIIINNNNNGGG. _Finally the day is over. I rushed out as fast I can trying to get away from the guys and Kim so none of them would ask what's going on.

I grabbed my helmet and skateboard and skated away. I was confused of whether or not to come to practise in the dojo.

Going home felt like a long ride. _I hate today! I hate Donna, I hate missing practises. I hate not hanging out with my best friends, and I hate avoiding Kim! Wait! You don't like Kim. Oh forget it. I give up denying that I like Kim. _Stopping my internal debate, I just want to sit down and pretended this never even started. If only life was that easy.

"I'm tired of this." I stated turning myself around. I'm not missing practise or avoiding any one of my friends. If Donna tries to ruin Kim's life, I will make sure that nothing will ever happen to her.

With determination, built up inside me, I hurried down to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

I woke up, frightened from the loud school bell. I scratched my head, and stood up from my position.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelled out loud stumbling up, leaning against the wall for support.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. "WHAT? IT'S 2:30! ALREADY END SCHOOL!" I shouted in shock. I brushed myself off and headed out of the creepy abandon classroom.

Around me were swarms of students rushing all out of the schools. Quickly, I grabbed my gathering and ran home. I cleared my mind and had one priority in thought. HOME.

I didn't feel like going to the dojo. I didn't want to face my friends after my big scene. And Jack. Reaching home felt longer than usual, even though it was a 10 minute walk from my house to the school. I could care less. I just wanted to be home.

I unlocked the door and close the door shut. I breathed heavily, and held my chest in pain.

"Hey, Honey!" My mother greeted.

"Hey." I replied catching my breath

"What happened?" She asked

"Just wanted to come home that's all." I lied hoping that she would let me go.

"Alright, but want any snacks?" she offered showing me a plate of cookies.

"I'm okay, I need to get some homework done." I made an excuse.

"Oh." She said with a disappointment. "Well, don't stay up too late." Walking away with a plate of cookies.

I bit my lip and jogged upstairs. I slammed the door behind me and my heart just emptied out. I burst into tears and crawled into my bed. I haven't been this emotional since my dad died. My best friend. He was the only one there for me, as for my mum. Always busy off to business trips and meetings. Ever since he died, my mum is staying home and babying me. I mean that's better than my mum leaving me but she does that everyday, baking cookies, packing my lunch, and tucking me into bed and especially baby talking me. It's sweet but I'm 14 not 4. I got simply annoyed. After that tragedy, I got a bit harsher, and cold-hearted. Negating to show any of my feelings to anyone. Guarding myself from getting attached to anybody. That was my rule.

But when I met Jack, everything changed. I began softening up and changing back into what I use to be. It was really nice to open up to someone. Finally, letting go. But now, my best friend is chewing on my worst rival. _Donna._

I sobbed into my pillow. I'm not going to even bother showing up in the dojo. After that big scene I did earlier today, I didn't want to be attacked with questions.

Dialing his number, I held it closely to my ear.I grabbed my phone and called Rudy to tell him I'm not feeling well.

"Hello?" Rudy said.

"Hi! Rudy? It's Kim." I replied back flipping my hair out of my face.

"Oh hey Kim! What's going on?" Rudy asked while I heard rustling noise.

"What is going on back there?" I questioned with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing..." He muttered while the noise continued on. "Anyways, why did you call?"

"Umm..." I trailed off figuring out what I was going to say

"Hello?" Rudy asked awaiting my answer.

"Uhh... I don't feel good. Can I skip practise today?" I queried presuming that he will say yes.

"Sure! But get a lot of rest for next practise. Our tournament is coming up!" he reminded me.

"Thanks." I thanked him, feeling a relieved.

"Your Welcome." he replied

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye!" He chimed.

The phone went dead.

I stared up blankly at the ceiling. I just wanted this to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's POV<strong>

"Ha! Ha! Hiya!" I shouted and kicked the dummy.

"Wow! Eddie you're getting better!" Rudy complimented.

"Thanks!" I said wiping the sweat off my head.

"Why won't they show up!" Milton flailed his arms around in frustration. "It's getting pretty late!"

"I guess they're busy." Jerry stepped out from the boys' locker room.

"Nope. Kim's not feeling well, she's not coming today. She just called in. And I don't know where Jack is. Hopefully he will come now." Rudy answered walked out from his office.

"She wasn't here after lunch either, and Jack just disappeared." I shrugged.

All our faces were confused and stumbled.

Until, Jack walked in.

"Jack! You're here!" Milton

"Hey guys, where's Kim?" Jack asked anxiously running towards us.

"Umm she's not coming today. She says she 'doesn't feel well'" I answered his question making my hands do air quotation marks.

"What's with the air quotations?" Jack asked.

"Well, she didn't look sick she looked fine. But after that scene she did she look sad. For the first time I think I saw a tear come out from her eyes." Milton replied.

"A tear? So she was crying?" Jack questioned his face saddened.

"Yep." We all retorted at once.

"By the way, we all saw you and Donna swallowing each other. Dude, that's DISGUSTING." Jerry blurted with an odd look on his face.

"It's not what it looks like." Jack sighed and sat down on the bench.

"It began on Sunday. Right after we had practise, I was on my way home until Donna approached me, and threatened to put Kim's life in misery. So she told me to stay away from her. That's why I didn't come on Monday and I avoided her all day. I couldn't stand AND DONNA KISSED ME! I tried to pull away but it took a lot of effort." Jack explained.

"Oh..." We responded with an understanding.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Ugh." We all groaned.

"I need to talk to her." Jack said grasping his gear and headed out the door.

"Wait. You just got here!" I shouted behind him. I guess he didn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Wait you just got here!" Eddie shouted behind me. I didn't respond. I just wanted to see if Kim was alright. Kim crying? That was a first. I cleared the cluttered in my mind. The chilly breezy drew goosebumps up in arms. As I approached closer to Kim's house, I got little nervous. The last time I saw her I did see her she looked ashamed. I felt really bad just not comforting her pain.

I've reached her house didn't even know that time fly by. Thinking of a way to quickly to communicate with Kim, I snuck out to her backyard to find her window.

"KIM!" I called out.

No answer.

"KIM!" I called a little louder.

Still no answer.

I studied my surroundings. Finding some gravel by the her garden. I chucked a few at her window.

"Kim!" I called out again.

"What?" An irritated voice replied.

"I need to talk to you!" I said.

"Why? Just go away Jack! I don't ever want to see you again!" She shouted angerily.

"Let me explain." I begged

"I've heard enough! Go home! Don't even bother talking or coming close to me ever!" She demanded and shut her window.

"Kim!" I called out again.

No answer.

I threw more rocks and called her name repeatedly.

Nothing happened.

I gave up and moped all the way home.

Right then and there I lost my best friend. And the girl I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. I promise I will post Chapter 7 tomorrow. Please don't forget to Review. Thanks for the compliments. :)<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	7. Listen To Me

**Heyyy there! ;D SO SO SO SO SO Sorry for not posting Chapter 7 yesterday. And sorry for the confusion of the chapters. I edit some and I had to rearrange them because my computer was being stupid! :( Also, I had to sleepover a friend's house to be used as a hair model and plus I'm sick. Also, sorry for my mistakes. I was in a big hurry so, I had no time to look it over and edit my mistakes. Thank you for such good compliments and point outs. They really helped me. I promise next time I will read over my mistakes. I just didn't have any time. :P I read an interview of Olivia Holt. When TWIST (a kind of gossip website or magazine), they asked: What would you like to happen to your character for the future? Olivia Holt said: I want my character to have a closer relationship with the guys and also a closer relationship with Jack and see what kind of happens between the two of them. They have a little flirtation thing going on throughout the whole first season and I want to see something happen in the second season. Also, I want my character to sing in the show, so hopefully something will happen in the show where I sing! Omg! I'm dying with giddy and happiness. Although the doesn't make sense. But I'm just excited! :) Hahaha! I LOVE THEM SOO MUCH!**

**But here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I gazed blankly at the white ceiling, not wanting to move or think. Capturing each moment in peace. Finally, putting an end of my misery from today. Although I had took an uncomfortable nap and slept for over 2 hours, I was still a wee bit sleepy. Slowly, my eye lids felt heavy and were about to close. I heard a few ticks on my window and a faint sound.

I didn't mind it. For all I knew I thought it was the wind blowing the tree branches against my window. And the wind eerie noise.

Again it continued. But this time I heard my name.

Fed up with racket, I walked over to my window to see what's going on. To my surprise it was Jack. Throwing small rocks and shouting my name from my backyard. _My backyard? How the hay did the get there? _Didn't matter. The question was what was he doing here!

I opened my window. "What!" I shouted irritably.

"I need to talk to you!" He replied

"Why? Just go away Jack! I don't want to ever see you again!" I yelled angrily. _Who does he think he is?_

"Let me explain!" He begged

"I've heard enough! Go home! Don't even bother talking or come close to me ever!" I demanded and shut the window.

The tears came back and memories filled my mind again. I jumped under the covers and burst into tears.

"This can't be happening!" I cried out loud.

The noise continued, but I didn't care. One second I was settled with my craziest day I've encountered yet, and then there he was appearing at my window wanting to talk to me.

Why would he come here? That didn't matter. Seeing him made my heart break in two. I couldn't handle the pain. I rethought my feelings. I slithered out of my bed and I stood up and I thought to myself. Today has been the worst day. Yet again, I'm tough. I will make it through this by myself.

To summarize, I almost ruined my life, lost probably all my friends and the boy I dearly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"I've heard enough! Go home! Don't even bother talking or come close to me ever!" She yelled back at me and slammed her window.

"KIM!" I shouted.

I threw more gravel and called out her names multiple times. Anger and frustration coursed through my veins. _Why won't she talk to me!_

I gave up, there was no use. She won't listen to me. Sorrow streamed within me. I lost my best friend and the girl I loved.

I climbed over and bounded off her fence. All I yearned is to soothe Kim's problems that seem to bother her.

darted to the local park. I wanted to clear my mind, and calm myself down. What is up with this girl? Skidded to a stop, I inspected the place. I scowered to find my favourite spot, located at the bottom of the hill, under the biggest tree and was the perfect area to overlook the lake. My problems are usually gone or obtained by the scenery. My Grandpa always took me here to relax and to getaway from reality. I plopped down and stared out in the lake. The moon dancing on the water making each wave glisten. Glimpsing from the lake to the stars. I saw the Evening Star shining brightly.

"No more problems." I wished out loud to the evening star. Yeah, I'm getting pretty desperate.

Coming here made me rethink of what I've done and decide what I want to do.

Time flew by, I rolled up my sleeve and checked my watch. Crap its 2:31 am in the morning.

Really? I sat down here for almost 3 hours. I sighed. I snatched my things and headed home. Crap! My mom is going to kill me.

When I heard the click on the door, I carefully snuck in quietly. I close my door carefully and flickered on the lights. I glanced at the clock. It was 2:40 am. Shoot, it's super late.

Walking up the marble staircase, I approached my room. There was a note on my door addressed from my mom. The note read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Sorry, for leaving again. I need to go overseas to a very important meeting. I'll be gone for about a month. Just please be safe and don't do anything wreckless! Plus our butler went home because one of his family members is very sick. And he won't be back in two weeks. So you are home alone. There is food in the fridge for you and a variety of food to last you a whole year. And remember, I love you!_

_Love,  
><em>_Mom._

I scrunched up the letter and opened my door. A month? Oh great. Typical mum. Always off on her business trips. Never here when I needed her. Yeah the world's greatest mum. Blah, Blah, Blah.

I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes."Please let the day go away." I repeated. At last, I fell fastly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow Morning - Kim's POV<strong>

I was in a foreign place, but it felt like I've been here before.

I was perched on some type of rock. I observed my surroundings. In this place, were invaded with silver petal roses. Soft to the touched. Amazed from the beautiful scenery, I didn't want to leave Strangely enough, I observed myself, I wore a pink one sleeve dress covered in a flowery pattern. My hair was curled to perfection. To be honest, I looked very stunning.

I arose confusingly and gazed beyond me. It was was an endless garden. I couldn't see anything but the silver roses. Suddenly, a black figure appeared in the distance. I squinted my eyes to make out who or what it was.

Walking towards the figure, I stumbled across to get closer to it to ask where I am.

"Hello?" I called out to it.

No answer. As I strolled closer the figure got bigger.

"HELLO?" I yelled trying to capture it's attention.

Still no answer.

_Holy Crap. Why won't it answer. I'm getting scared out of my mind just looking at it._

Finally, after what felt like a long walk

I was scared for every step I took.

I stopped and took in a deep breath. The back of it's head look very familiar. I reached out my hand to tap it's shoulder. Suddenly, it whiled around before I could touch it.

I gasped in shock while I fell on to the ground.

The it was Jack.

He wore a tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his suit. Of course his attire made him handsomer than when I usually see him. Oddly, his eyes weren't chocolate brown but were replaced with a fiery shade of red.

"Jack? What the..." I trailed off with all the confusion.

He came closer and I tired to crawled away. He grabbed both of my arms and tossed me. My back had a huge impact and I cried out in pain.

"Jack stop it!" I cried holding my back. He didn't listen to me and continued tossing me around.

"STOP IT!" I kicking and punching him. But he was stronger and he carried in a bridal style not knowing what's going to happen next.

"AHHHH!" I sceamed trying to escape from his arms. His grip was too strong.

He walked for a few steps and came to a stop.

I looked right into his red beating eyes.

_This can't be happening! _I thought to myself.

Without warning, he dropped me. I turned my body expecting to hit the ground except there was giant hole underneath me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed waving my arms around into a dark bottom less pit.

"Haaah!" I awoken with a loud gasp. I held my chest to catch my breath.

I sat up wide awake from that horrid nightmare.

"That was some dream." I said rubbing my head.

I just remember mainly the most parts of my dream since, it wasn't really dream. It was more like a nightmare you couldn't escape from.

I stood up and grabbed my things and headed to the shower. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Going through the usual school routine bored me to death. Still, I get A's in every single subject.<p>

I shrugged. Only a few people came up to me to ask about my freak out. Simply saying that I got into a little fight with my friends. At least it was a small amount of people who asked me. I expected a flock of them hammering me with questions. Thankfully no.

I started to get over yesterday. But I was still furious at Jack and the guys. First for teasing me to the point I blew my head off. Second Jackavoiding me almost the whole week and smooching _Donna Tobin._ I admit I am jealous. Also, I don't understand why he would do that.

While I was off in my own world, Milton, Eddie and Jerry approached in front of me.

"Kim, we need to talk." Milton looking and nodding with the others for confidence.

I rotated myself in a comfortable position. "What more do you have to talk to me about. I'm still mad about yesterday. And I don't to you say to you guys any more." I stood up to move to another empty seat.

"Kim, Wait." Eddie objected while they blocked my way. "We are so sorry for making you embarrass yourself in front of the whole school. Please forgive us."

"Yeah. Cmon we didn't mean to." Jerry begged.

Their heads dropped in guilt.

There was a moment of silence awaiting for my answer.

"You guys do a lot of things that are usually stupid. Some times get in situations that you don't mean to. I don't know guys." I lectured seriously. Who am I kidding they just looked adorable when looked guilty.

I giggled and smiled. "Oh, you goof balls. Fine. I forgive you."

Their heads immediately popped up. "Really?" Saying all at once as their faces brigtened.

"Really." I stated as I opened arms wide. We all hugged in forgiveness.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Ruster barged in ready to start class.

In any case, I don't have to be mad at my best friends any more. Somewhere in my deepest despair, I knew that the day would get better somehow.

* * *

><p><strong> Jack's POV<strong>

I woke groggily, not knowing what time it was. I couldn't care less. I sat up right and rubbed my eyes from the blurriness that prevented me to see. I glanced blankly the clock. 10:43 am. CRAP! I overslept.

From the lack of sleep I had I was suddenly wide awake. There was no time for a shower. I changed clothes and grabbed my skateboarding gear on and dashed out and locking the door behind me. There was no time for breakfast.

Just about running out of breath, I managed to get to school and the start of Period 3.

"Whew, that was close." I mumbled my breath.

I assembled my books from my locker and went to Period 3 class. Realizing that I don't have any classes with Kim today, I was very eager to talk to her and explain what has been going on.

I sat where I generally sat and dropped all my books and put my face in my palms. Not showing how tired I was.

Class started I put my head down and practically slept throughout the entire lesson.

* * *

><p>The rest of the classes breezed on by. As the last bell rang for lunch. I raised myself slowly and was the last to leave the classroom, since I was unsteady, dizzy, and can't keep my eyes open. My stumbled grumbled loudly as I made my way to the cafeteria.<p>

There I spotted the guys and Kim sitting at our usual table. Gazing at Kim, she looked very beautiful like everyday. Always taking my breath away. Yeah that's sounding very cheesy but it was quite true.

"_mmmmrrrrmmmm"_ my stomach grumbled snapping me out of daydream. I grabbed a plate of what looks like a mouldy brown substance. I didn't care. I was hungry.

"Hey!" I greeted, putting up a happy mood so none of them would suspect that I was tired.

"Hey!" They greeted back except for Kim. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just same old. Same old." Milton replied, speaking for everyone.

"Well actually, my grandma is coming in to live with me." Eddie noted with a weird look on his face. "She is moving into my bedroom and I have to sleep in the basement. The creepiest place in my house."

"Sorry, man." I sympathize, patting his back for comfort.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry pretty much seemed normal. As for Kim, she looked annoyed and furious. Especially towards me.

"Guys ummm.. I have to go." Kim responded breaking into our conversation. She collected her items and left the table.

"Kim wait! I have to talk to you!" I called behind me, arising from my chair.

She ignored me and headed straight for the door.

"KIM!" I shouted running right behind her.

When we were out of the cafeteria. I was able to catch up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Kim! I really need to talk to you." I begged, while gasping for air.

"Didn't I already tell you that I never wanted to see you!" Kim hollered angrily. " First you and Donna swallow each other and you avoid me mostly the whole week. And you dare even come up to me?"

"Kim! It's not my fault! She kissed me!" I explained hoping that it would convince her.

"Mhhhmmm. I totally believe you." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand I-" I began.

"You know what Jack, you're unbelievable. Leave me alone." She cut me off and whirled around and started to walk from me.

I grabbed her and spun her towards me. Our face were inches apart. We stared into each other eyes. I was lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

Before we knew it I felt us leaning . Our lips clashed together. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. We pulled away breathless.

"Okay, can you please let me explain?" I asked stroking her golden hair.

"Oh... uhh .. Okay." She stammered, having a surprised look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Also with the arranging of the chapters. I'm having a really rough week. So it's taking me longer than expected to post the chapters. This weekend I have nothing to do. I'll definitely post Chapter 8 tomorrow. And I'll probably post Chapter 9. Fingers crossed! ! Thank you for the nice comments! And please don't forget to Read and Review. :)<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	8. Bring It

**Helloo there :). Okay I have to edit some stuff on my chapters. There are not going to be huge changes or anything. Sorry for another confusion. I have to edit Chapter 8. If you received an email from the updating thing or a Story Alert. Ignore it because I'm editing some stuff. ****But thank you very much for the comments. I'm removing the story on my A.N. For personal reasons. I didn't expect I would get 47 reviews on my story. :) Thanks for your non-stopping support on this story of mine. Man, I can't stress enough how I love these two. JACK AND KIM FOREVA! Hahaha I'm just a huge fan! :p Until then, please Read and Review :D **

**So here is Chapter 8. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

Red. I was turning bright red. I couldn't believe Jack Anderson, the boy who I thought I would loose forever, just kissed me.

The hallways were dead silent. We were both alone.

"Okay, start explaining." I began still a bit stunned from the kiss.

"Well." He began as we made our way to our favourite study spot. "Kim, all I want you to know right now is that I did this to protect you."

He grabbed my hands and looked at me seriously.

"Okay... What does that have to do with smooching with Donna and avoiding me for almost the whole week." I remarked.

"First of all, Donna kissed me. And you know I don't like her. Second of all, I avoided because Donna threatened that she would ruin your life." He argued.

I sat there, not knowing what to say.

After a long silence I managed to ask, "What do you mean Donna would ruin my life?"

"I don't know. All she said she was going to destroy your life, just like that." He snapped fingers. "Knowing for the little devil she is, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hahahahaha!" I bursted out laughing.

"Uhh...Kim? What's so funny?" Jack questioned staring at me puzzlingly.

I continued laughing. _Donna ruining my life? The last time I checked, I could kick her butt._

"Kim!" Jack said shaking my shoulders to stop.

"Jack, sweetie, I can take care of myself, especially when comes to Donna Tobin." I assured him, putting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, I know, but-" He started again as he wrapped his arms around me.

"-Nothing" I cut him off again," But promise that you won't do that again. And thank you."

He smiled with a cute smile of his. Aww he's adorable.

"Hahaha, it was nothing." He said softly.

He pulled my chin up and slowly leaned in. We kissed. Again my stomach were flocked with butterflies.

"JACK? WHAT ARE DOING, CHEWING YOUR MOUTH ON THAT PIG!" A voice screamed which was very recognizable. _Please, God don't be..._ I trailed off.

We broke apart, from being startled. We quickly stood and turned to the direction of the voice.

Oh great. _Donna Tobin._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"JACK? WHAT ARE CHEWING YOUR MOUTH ON THAT PIG!"

We broke apart and spun to the direction of the racket.

Oh, man. It's Donna Tobin.

She stomped her way towards us with steam blasting out of her ears.

"Jack?" She boomed her face literally turning into a tomato, "Don't you remember a single word I said?" She glared at Kim with disgust.

"No, I don't believe I do." I said sarcastically.

Kim smiled cutely. I grabbed her waist and held her tightly against me.

She let out a sigh with frustration.

"OH! Just you watch it, Kim." She said coming unbelievably close to her. "You can beat me up physically. But I highly doubt that you can beat me up emotionally."

Kim's adorable smile faded, instead was replaced with her death glare.

She pulled away from me, and slowly approached Donna.

"Bring it." Kim hissed and whipped her hair at her face and returned back to me.

Donna growled loudly and stomped her foot on the ground. Kim and I rolled our eyes. Half way down the hallway, Donna tripped on a pen laid out in front of her. We couldn't help but chuckle. Donna turned around and scowled at us. She then, whirled back around and hurried off.

"Hmmph. That girl got some nerves." Kim smirked, crossing her arms.

"You got that right." I agreed. Putting my arm around her.

"So this really happening?" Kim asked looking at me.

"What really happening?"

"You know..." She pointed back and forth to both of us.

"I guess so."

"Oh..." She looked a little bummed.

I shook my head. "Wait I got to do this right."

"Do what right?" She asked.

I grabbed her hands "Kimberly Anne Crawford, the first day I caught your apple, it was the first day I have fallen for you. Ever since then, I didn't believe that you would ever fall for me. I love that you can be yourself and not care in the world what anybody thinks. You are smart, athletic, beautiful, different, tough, and can take out a flock of dweebs. I was making sure I was there for you. Always making you my first priority and always there to comfort me when in you aren't in the mood. "

Woah those were a lot of words. But it felt right to finally say it to her.

She smiled widely. "Jackson Richard Anderson, the first time I ever met you, I have fallen for you too. I couldn't believe that a guy like you would fall for a girl like me. You are charming, sweet, handsome, and can be yourself too. You are my first priority and I will always be there for you."

We observed into each others. This moment felt I was in those romantic dramatic movies.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked not putting my hopes up too high.

With the greatest word in the english language "Yes." she replied.

I lifted her up in the air full of happiness.

"Put me down!" She giggled, playfully hitting me on the head.

"Alright. Alright." I said setting her down gently.

I laced my fingers into hers, we walked into the cafeteria. _Was this really happening? The girl I've been falling for since the day I met her. Was finally mine._ All the students stopped and noticed. Most of them cooed and smiled while we past by. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie dropped their utensils and stared in awe.

"OMG!" Milton squealed with glee.

"Finally you guys are together!" Jerry exclaimed with relief.

"What took so long?" Eddie complained.

"Let's just say, we had to wait for the right moment." Kim said sitting down with the rest of them.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We all talked of what has happened earlier today. Milton babbled on about the atom project, Eddie would not talking about buying new air fresheners, Jerry still going on about Kelsey while Kim and I sat there and listened. From that moment on, everything seemed to changed right before my eyes. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading. Hopefully the week would get a bit better for me. Wish me good luck. I kind of need some. But anyways. See y'all later!<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	9. Not Over Yet

**(A/N) - Hi! Thanks for the comments guys. Umm everything is cleared up. So, enough with that. Whew :) Anyways, I can post this chapter today! So I did! Also, I saw a small preview of the new episode! YAY!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE! This story will end probably around Chapter 10-13? I don't know. But I am starting a new story as I mentioned earlier. It's going to be still Kickin' It and same characters. Please give me ideas of which my new story should be about! PM me or write it down in the reviews! I will give you credit for helping me! **

**But here is Chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

As the days flew by quickly, the 'big prom' was a trending issue. For mostly the girls. All they could talk about was what dress are they going to wear, the boy of desires asked them out, and squealing at the thought of it. How do I know this? Well mainly because, I sit beside all the typical perky girlie girls. On the other hand, the boys couldn't care less. They just talked sports and video games. Lucky for them they don't have to hear all the gossip.

I couldn't believe my best friend in the whole world was now mine. It's sounds like a total cliché but it was true.

"Never thought that would happen." I said opening my math textbook to continue my work.

Startled from the bell, I packed my stuff and headed out the door. Right in front of me, were all the guys hanging out at our usual spot.

"Hey guys!" I chimed as I came beside Jack.

"Hey there beautiful." Jack said smiling.

I blushed. _Really? He called me beautiful? Awww he's so sweet._

"Ewwwww!"Milton, Jerry and Eddie said in disgust.

While I was gushing inside, typical boys just had to ruin the moment.

"So what'cha up to?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing just excited for the 'big prom'. Come to think of it is a lame name to call a prom." Jerry pointed out

"No kidding." Eddie nodded agreeing with his fact.

I rolled my eyes.

"So all of you have dates?" Jack asked as he twined his fingers with mine.

"Yep." They all answered.

"Oh Milton, I didn't know you had a date." I questioned in shock.

"Oh but I do." Milton replied with a huge grin on his face." It's Julie."

"Woah. Congrats bro." As Jerry offered him a 'bro hug'.

"Awww!" I cooed "All you guys have dates."

We all laughed and we were enjoying the time we sent.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked to see who texted me but it was blocked number.

_You've gone too far, Kim. Now you are going to pay. Watch your back. Or somebody's going to hurt..._

_Stay away from him. Or you'll be sorry._

_I'm watching you..._

The texts kept coming in.

My face dropped. I shut my phone. I quickly shoved it down my jean pocket.

Jack noticed something wrong. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Umm.. Yeah." I lied. _No!_

_ My god Kim! What is wrong with you. For crying out loud, he is your boyfriend! _

"Uhh I gotta go. See you guys later?" I said quickly giving a kiss on the cheek and scampered off.

I felt horrible not telling him what's bothering me. I knew who it was. _I'm so sick of her trying to ruin my life. Ugh can she get it through her head that Jack doesn't like her! Even though that sounds mean but it's true._ Hopefully she doesn't keep this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Umm... Yeah." She answered. She looked very troubled. "Uhhh I gotta go. See you later?" She said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off.

"That's weird." I thought out loud. As I watched Kim disappear. "Did any of you notice something?"

"Well, actually, I did see Kim looking a bit troubled." Milton replied, worsening my worry.

"Probably." Eddie added

"Don't worry Jack, it's probably nothing." Jerry comforted while he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I agreed, feeling a little bit unconformable of the idea.

We walked off completely clueless of what is going to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

My anger for Donna was really thickening. _Sending threatening text messages? Really? Donna is going to pay._

I stormed myself to Donna's locker. Conviently, there she was laughing with her suck-up friends.

"Donna! I have a bone to pick with you!" I yelled stomping my way up to her.

She shooed her friends away, "Hey what's up Kim?" She asked in her annoying innocent voice.

"Cut the act. Donna stop sending me threatening text messages. Just because he didn't pick you, that doesn't mean you go around trying to ruin my life!" My anger exploded out of me.

"What makes you say that, Kimmy?" She queried still in her bittersweet voice

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. _Gosh who does she think she is?_

"Well, nobody is going to believe you." She slammed her locker and skipped off all innocent and perky.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" I challenged.

"Let's just say, I'm the most popular girl in school and you are not." She smirked turning back to me.

"Uhh okay?" I said not caring in the world what status I was.

"I'll find away to make Jack mine." She grinned evilly then she whipped her hair at my face.

"Keep on looking!" I hollered behind her.

_Ugh! She will never quit will she? _I asked myself.

_No, I think not. _My mind assured.

Oh great.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for the nice reviews! Sorry it was kind of short. I have to go to bed soon to wake up early to go to a play at school. I have to dress up formally and do my hair. And everything is fine now. So not to worry. So the chapters will go back on schedule! :) Don't forget to Review!<strong>

**- JAY D. **


	10. A Night To Remember Part 1

**(A/N) - What's up guys? I'm really excited for my new story to come out! But I still need some ideas. If you want you can put your ideas in the reviews! You'll be credited. I pushed back the Chapters that it will end around 15 - or so... I don't know I'm still deciding. I'm still getting what Donna is going to next. Dun dun dun... Hahaha! Also, thank you guys for putting this story in your favourites and story alerts!That means a lot! XD Don't forget to Read and Review :)**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW KICKIN' IT**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Where is Kim now?" I asked myself out loud observing my surroundings.

That was a good question. A question I can't even answer.

_Eh. Probably she will show up later..._ I thought to keep myself from worrying.

_But she looked bothered._ My consious reminded

_It's probably nothing. Besides, if there was a problem she would come for me for help or fight it herself._ I confiedently answered.

_Mhhhmmmmm. Just go talk to her later._ It argued.

_Fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim<strong>'s<strong>** **POV**

During class my leg kept vibrating. You can actually see my leg shaking about. My phone kept buzzing in coming texts.

All of them from _Donna._

"What does she want now?" I whispered

_Don**'**t keep your hopes up too high. Because I can crush that like a tiny bug you are._

_Look out Crawford, or your going to suffer the consequences. _

_Jack is going to be mine. Just you wait and see... _

I slammed my hand against my desk. _Stop this already! I don't want any more problems. Especially from Donna._

"Ms. Crawford?" My Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Wright called, "Is there a problem?"

I lifted my head. Everyone around me stared. "No. No problem" I replied attempting to pass it off casually since I embarrassed myself. Again.

"Hopefully it is kept that way." She advised and returned to grading papers. Of course everyone stopped staring and turned back to study.

I sighed. _I need to tell Jack about this._

Bell rang sooner than I thought it would be.

_Okay this is my chance!_

I zoomed towards the door, trying to be the first one out. Unfortunately, someone was already there first.

"Where do you think you're going?" Donna asked violently pulled me off to the side.

"None of your concern." I said sternly. Attempting to escape from her grip. Although I was stronger than most of the guys but Donna has such a tight grip, even for a girlie girl.

"Well, wherever you're going, stay away from Jack, In fact don't go even near him." She said fakely. Tightening her grip and dug her nails in to my skin.

"For the millionth time, I will not stay away from Jack for your sake. Donna just leave us alone. We didn't do anything bad to you. Now can you please let go of me! OW" I begged. Wow she isn't even stronger than I thought.

Fortunately, she did let go of me. I rubbed my wrist in pain and my wrist was bright red. There were huge indents from her claw-like nails on my skin.

"Oh Kim. You're so weak. And yes you have done something wrong. that is taking away Jack from me. If you show up to the prom with him. You will want to wish that you were never born. And that should leave a good mark." She smirked while looking at my wrist and skipped off.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I growled under my breath.

_UGH. She is driving me crazy. She will never stop until she gets what she wants._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dojo - Kim's POV<strong>

"HA! HA! HIIYAA!" I shouted and round-house kicked the dummy.

"Kim take it easy." Eddie begged for the millionth time as he was holding the dummy in front of him.

"Sorry, it's just I'm frustrated and mad." I explained grabbing my sweat towel and water bottle.

"Frustated and mad at what?" Milton asked taking the dummy away and putting the dummy away.

_Donna. _But I decied not to tell. "Oh... Uhh.. just nothing."

"You're such a bad lair." Jerry chuckled.

"Shut it guys! I'm not kidding. Don't make me." I threatened while lunged at them. He flinched and bolted towards the boys locker room for safety.

"Hmph." I simply replied. I crossed my arms with anger.

"Hey there beautiful!" My favourite voice greeted and his hands caressed my waist.

I tensed by his voice. I whirled quickly to see him. "Hey Jack! You scared me there."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." He cowered.

"Nah its okay." I assured him. And kiss him gently on the cheek.

We both sat down on the benches. It was kind of nice that the guys weren't here for a little while. Just Jack and I spending a little alone time together.

"So, I didn't get to ask you this." He began looking a bit nervous.

"Ask me what?" I questioned getting really confused

"Since the 'big prom' is coming up. And all our best friends have dates. I thought maybe..." He trailed off.

_Is he asking me out to the prom! Wow, that's good news that I've gotten all day!_

"Maybe...?"

"." He quickly inquired.

"What?" Not understanding a word that he just said.

He repeated but a bit slower. "Would you like to go to prom with me."

A huge wave a butterflies fluttered in my tummy. I smiled."I would love too."

"Really?"

I giggled. "Really. Of course I would go with you. You're my boyfriend."

"Yeah. I knew that..." He said casually knowing that he did.

Clearly he didn't.

"So what happened today?" He asked switching to another subject while he laced his fingers into mine. "You seemed bothered."

He looked down at my wrist and saw the claw marks that Donna left observed my arm. "What happened here?"

I panicked and untangled my fingers from his. I pulled up my sleeve to cover up my wound. "Wh... What are you talking about?" I questioned noticing my voice getting shaky.

He gave me his not-so-convinced look. "Kim, I know when there is something wrong."

_Just tell him. _My mind encouraged.

_I don't know..._

_JUST DO IT! _It demanded.

"Kim?" He softly asked stroking my hair.

"Hmm.. Umm... Nothing. Everything's fine." I lied

"Kim.." He called still looking at me with his look.

I was face to face with his chocolate brown eyes, melting in them since I couldn't take my eyes of his. My ears were ringing with sound of my heart beating rapidly.

I gave in. "Kay fine. I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell anybody. It's not a big deal though." I replied

He stood there, awaiting for my response.

I inhaled deeply. "Ever since, the first day you asked me out. Things kind of got out of hand. Not really but Donna has bee-"

"Donna?" He exclaimed "What did she do this time?"

"Well, if you let me explain then you'll know." I answered rubbing his shoulder to calm down.

"As I was saying Donna has been texting me threatening text messages. So I confronted her about it. But she wouldn't leave me alone and the texts kept on coming. She said that you were going to be hers. Also, if I did show up with you to prom, she'll make me wish I wasn't born. To top it all off she gave me this." I finished

I pulled up my sleeve to show him my wound again.

He clutched fists. His knuckles were turning snowy white.

_I knew if I told him he would tense up!_ I scolded myself.

"Donna is not going to stand in our way for her selfish self. And if she does this again tell me. I'll give her a piece of my mind." He stated.

"Jack you do know that I can take care of myself? But don't worry if this happens again. I'll tell you right away." I promised putting my head on his chest. Hearing a faint sound of his heart beating.

"Yeah, I know. I just worry about you."

I chuckled. "I know."

"Can't wait for prom." he whispered in my ear.

"Me too."

When he wrapped arms around me, the world just disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Prom Night - Kim's POV <strong>

I invited all the guys' dates (who are also known as my best friends), all agreed to meet my house so we can beautify our selves before our biggest night of our lives.

"My goodness, this is going to be a night to remember!" Stacy squealed with glee.

"I know right, who never knew this day would come!" Kelsey agreed.

"Also, with the guy of our dreams!" Julie added while waving Stacy's hair.

"It's perfect! Me with Jerry. Stacy with Eddie. Julie with Milton. And last but not least, KIM AND JACK! We are quadruple dating! " Kelsey exclaimed, happily skipping around in my room.

"Oh you guys!" I blushed. "I'm so happy this is really happening!"

"But I have one question. Why haven't you told us before that you had a crush on Jack?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah why haven't you?" They all agreed with Stacy.

"Well... because if I did, you would be giving me non-stop teasing and be all gooey and romantic." I joked, all of them bursting out in laughter knowing that it was true.

"Next time you have a crush, please tell us. And we won't go teasing and be all gooey and romantic. Besides, what are best friends for?" Julie pointed out as she finished Stacy's hair.

"Spill the details later. Right we have our hair and make up done. Now we need to try on our dresses." Kelsey exclaimed throwing each one of our dresses in our faces. "We'll go one by one. And be quick! We only have 30 minutes until the guys arrive!

"I go first!" Stacy called rushing into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she came out looking as stunning as ever. She wore a strapless light blue dress, down to her feet covered in sparkles with a thin layer of sky blue silk. The shiny light blue heals looked very stylish and her pale blue diamond studs. Also, her favourite diamond heart shaped necklace which matched the outfit. And her brunette wavy hair completed the whole look.

"Wow." We all responded still looking how beautiful she was.

"Is this too much?" She shyly asked twirling around observing herself.

"Are you kidding? You look beautiful." I assured her.

All nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" She squealed with happiness. "Okay who is next?"

"Me!" Kelsey exclaimed bolting into the bathroom.

I sighed. I would probably go last.

Ten minutes later which was a bit longer than Stacy, Kelsey walked out confidently and striked a pose.

"OMG." We all replied once again, stunned of how the way she looked.

Wearing a strapped black mini dress the bottom was very puffy and ruffled, which was very silky and shined brightly when in any light. I loved her black high heeled shoes, having a black flower at the toe which had a diamond in the middle. Her jet black hair was curled and was tied off to the side. While her golden hooped earings were dangling about. We all stared in awe.

"How do I look?" She asked as she striked more poses.

"You look AMAZING!" Julie complimented.

"Absolutely STUNNING!" Stacy smiled.

Once again, nodding our heads in agreement.

"Okay! My turn!"Julie proclaimed.

After a few minutes of changing, we couldn't recognize who came out my bathroom door.

"Is this okay? I mean it does look simple." Julie said examining herself from head to toe.

She wore a one shoulder lime green dress, going down on her knees. The sparkles glistened as the light shined down at her. Her crimped, perfect hair couldn't be more beautiful. And a lovely bow just off to her side.

"Girl, I didn't even recognize you. I have one word for you. GORGEOUS!" Kelsey happily commented.

"You look so different without you're glasses. But in a good way." Stacy added while fixing a little part of Julie's hair. "There you go!"

"Kim! Go get changed! The guys will be here in 10 minutes and we all want to see in your pretty dress!" Stacy shooed me into the bathroom.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going!" I laughed and instantly changed out of my everyday clothes into my prom dress.

While the girls were talking, I slowly came out. Scared of what they might think.

"So..." I interrupted their brief conversation "What do you think?"

They gawked while I strode from the bathroom onto the middle of my room.

"No words can't describe how delicate you look." Julie praised.

I wore a bright purple strapless slim dress, which had was a laced flowery pattern and was very soft to the touch. My silver angel necklace and angel winged earrings to compliment the dress. were It was down up to my knees and my hair curled and to be honest, perfect. I felt like a real princess.

"Kim, if Jack doesn't come tonight and see how exquisite you are. I'm going to slap him silly." Kelsey joked.

I slapped her lightly on the arm. "He will come."

After we exchanged compliments and comments to one another, we heard a blaring car horn outside my front lawn.

We all screamed with glee. "Our dates have arrived!" Julie smiled.

"Remember this is a night where memories are born. Also, to have fun! Now come on! They're waiting for us!" Stacy dragged us three down the stairs.

When we approached the door we did our last minute touch ups.

The moment of truth.

I opened the door with excitement.

There stood four handsome, well-dressed and good-looking men outside my front porch.

"Woah." was all we could say since we looked very classy and magnificent.

From what I knew, this was going to be a night to remember and nothing can change that now...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah that was a long Chapter I wrote in a while. Also, I've reached over 50 reviews! Thank you soo much! I promise I will write Part 2 by tomorrow. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	11. A Night To Remember Part 2

**Hello! Kumusta kayo lahat :) that **means Hello everyone, how are you? AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!** I apologize for not publishing this chapter 3 days ago. I had late projects to hand in, parties to go to and I didn't find any time to write And thank you guys again soo much for your nice comments/compliments. And a advance Happy New Year to all of you! I might not be on for a couple of days due to my Christmas plans I have over the 2 weeks. I might have time to publish Chapter 12 somewhere there but who knows? :P Last Friday, in my school we are hosting a pancake breakfast while wearing our pyjamas! It's a half day. We get to chillax with our friends because we might not see them on the holidays. Plus it's the last day of school. Well until we come back at January 9. :/ What are you guys doing during Christmas/New Year vacation****? Plus I forget to add the disclaimer to this Chapter. Sorry about that. Please don't forget to R&R! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**Now off to Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Haha. Jack you've out done yourself." I complimented myself in front of my bedroom mirror as I fixed my purple, velvet tie.

This is one of my important nights of my life. Having fun with your best friends and just have the time in your life in general. Especially with Kim. I couldn't wait to see her. It was one of those feelings where you are very excited but yet nervous at the same time.

Since I didn't want to walk to school in the cold, I needed ride there somehow. Yesterday, an idea popped into mind. I called my grandpa up and asked if I could have some sort of ride to pick up all my friends and including me to prom. Shockingly, he called me a limo and a chauffeur to drive us to prom and back . No wonder he was the coolest guy ever. He wasn't your typical grandpa who sits around and shouts at you. He was one of those he would go right out in the world. Right now he is off in Florida to train Bobby Wasabi in his new movie. I was pretty proud of him.

By the time I was finished, I jogged down the white and black marble staircase to check for my ride. As I looked out the huge glass window, I saw my ride pull up in front of my porch steps. The driver honked to notify it was here.

"Okay. Here I go." I encouraged myself and locked the door behind me.

The chauffuer opened my door, and revealed how incredibly awesome the inside of the limo was.

There lied seats on each side of the car, there was a mini fridge filled with beverages and small dim lights lit above me.

"Wow." I choked out since I've been capture how amazing it was. "The guys are gonna love this!"

I hopped in excitement stirred up in me.

"Where to?" The chauffeur asked.

"To Milton's house first, then Jerry, Eddie and Kim." I requested.

"As you wish, Mr. Anderson." He replied.

And off we went.

* * *

><p>Passing by Milton, Jerry, and Eddie's houses, they we're obviously amazed that I arrived classy and in 'swag' as Jerry said.<p>

"Dude! I can't believe that your Grandpa hooked us up with a limo." Jerry exclaimed while pouring himself some Coke.

"Now we can arrive fancy and make a great impressions on our dates tonight!." Milton added while the rest of us nodded.

"I'm nervous, what if tonight goes wrong? What if something goes wrong?" Eddie fidgeted since the time he came into the limo.

I laughed. "Eddie, everything is going to be fine. Plus you got Stacy which is a great achievement and she always talks about when you're not around."

"Yeah, she just wouldn't shut up!" Jerry assured him and grabbed another Coke from the mini fridge.

I hit him on the shoulder.

"The point is, " I shot Jerry my your-not-helping look." Everything is going to be fine."

"Alright. Thanks guys." He replied and gave me a pat on my shoulder.

I was nervous too but I was too ashamed to admit it. The last stop of the night is to Kim's house. To pick her and the girls up.

A few minutes passed by and we were coming up on Kim's cresent.

We approached slowly at the front of Kim's house. My heart raced.

"Okay guys we are!" My chauffeur annouced.

My chauffeur honked the car horn and stepped out to open our door.

"Here you are" He said.

We all said thank you and headed towards Kim's door.

"Whew, here we go." Milton motivated.

We felt like turtles on our way to the door. Hate to admit it, but we were obviously nervous to get our dates.

Finally, what felt like a long way, we approached her door.

We stood there in an awkward silence, scared to knock.

"Jack you knock the door." Milton broke the silence and pushed me to knock.

"No!" I yelled and backed up but the three of them kept pushing me while me, try to fight back.

"Alright! I'll do it!" I finally gave in. I brushed my self off and took a few breaths.

As I about to knock, the door swung open, to reveal 4 beautiful girls standing before me.

"Woah." was all we could say to each other.

"Kim! You look Beautiful!"I stood there in amazement. _She's looks gorgeous! A beautiful angel._

"Thanks Jack! You do too." Kim gushed.

"Kelsey, you look twice as hot than you usually are!" Jerry complimented while he was hypnotized by her beauty.

"Uh... Thanks. I guess..." She replied confusedly.

"M-my gosh St-Stacy, y-you lo-ok st-st-stunning." Eddie stammered since he had been nervous the whole ride here.

"Aww Eddie! You're so sweet!" Stacy said sweetly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Instantly, Eddie blushed and was almost about to faint. Thankfully we snapped him out of it.

"Wow! Julie, I couldn't recognize. You're so Gorgeous!" Milton exclaimed.

"Hahaha. And you look very handsome." Julie remarked and gave him a hug.

"Well ladies. shall we?" I asked politely and I offered my arm to Kim.

She giggled and blushed a rosy pink. "We shall." And linked my arms to hers. We travelled down her pathway to the limo.

Others did the same and followed us.

"OMG. You rented a limo? How classy do we have to get!" She excitedly squealed and hopped in.

"How on Earth did you get a limo!" Kelsey asked as she stared inside with shock.

"Well my Grandpa rented one for me." I explained offering her a beverage.

"And you have a MINI FRIDGE?" Stacy happily squealed and snooped in it.

"Yep." I proudly answered.

Kim turned to me and smiled. "I know this is going to be most memorable night my life. Because of you."

I grabbed both of her hands. "I know this is going to be mine too because I'm with you."

Her grin grew huge.

"Okay could you guys be less disgusting and can we please go to the prom now?" Jerry irritably asked.

"Okay c'mon Jerry lighten up! They're so cute togther!" Kelsey nudged him .

"Yeah but disgusting." Milton agreed.

"Alright. Alright. Umm driver? Please take us to the Seaford High School?" I requested once more.

"As you wish, Mr. Anderson." He addressed. And started the ignition.

Of course all the girls were talking about how great the night was going to be while all the guys put their arm around their shoulders or held their hands. For mostly the whole ride there.

"Ooo I'm sooo excited!" Julie squeaked. "Name this one of the utmost, memorable nights of your darn life!"

As we exchanged and chatted with one anther, by then the car was now in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Seaford High School - Kim's POV<strong>

The night was progressing greatly more than I expected.

We arrived just in time for the prom to start. Out on my side of the window, tons of teenagers outside while music blasted from the gym.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kelsey shouted cheerfully, bolting herself first to the limo door dragging Jerry behind her.

"YAY!" We said rushing right out behind them.

Everyone at front gazed at all 8 of us coming out of Jack's fancy limo.

All whispering among themselves, and making small comments. I felt a huge wave of confidence and pride fill within me. I squeezed Jack's hand as we strode on into the gymnasium.

A band played on the big broad stage, while colourful streams hung above. Tables and tables are of food were endless and a crowd of people on the dance floor dancing their butts off and half of them are seating down, chatting .

"Boy, am I going to have fun!" Jerry predicted. "Hey Kelsey wanna dance?"

"Sure! See ya'll later!" She waved and skipped away with Jerry.

Then they were 6.

"I'm going to find a table for us to sit." Eddie suggested finding an excuse to leave.

"I'll come with you!" Stacy volunteered and hurried behind him.

Then they were 4.

"C'mon let's gets some drinks. I'm quite thirsty." Julie offered.

"Yeah me too. There is too much body heat in here. It's beginning to make me sweat." Milton acknowledged.

The two found made there way through the mob of teenagers to the punch.

_And_ then they were 2...

Two by two all of our best friends took off to do their own couple activity or to whatever they had to do, left us hanging by the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack warmly asked putting his arm around my waist.

"I don't know actually. What were you thinking?"I said

"How about we go dance? Do you want to?" He suggested.

My heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to."

He laid his hand out, and I held his hand. We walked over to the middle of the dance floor. The disco ball shining brightly

"I love this song!" I gasped as it played5 o'clock in the morning.

My hands wrapped around his neck while his arms caressed my waist. Swaying side to side to the beat of the music.

I savoured as my much as I can from this moment we shared. Loving and looking into his chocolate brown orbs. Magic sparked between us.

"This is nice." I admitted "Just us two dancing underneath the disco ball."

"I've got to admit, this is amazing. You even look more beautiful than you already are." He smiled in the cutest way possible.

"Aww, you." I turned away from his gaze and blushed until I was a ripe tomato. A tingling sensation gone throughout my entire body.

We've swayed side to side for a while, enjoying our moment.

The song ended. I lifted my head from his chest to face him.

"Hey I'm going to get some punch. Do want any?" I offered noticing that my throat was really dry.

"Sure." He replied. "And quickly come back okay? I'll find try to find Eddie for us to sit."

"See you in a bit!" I promised and quickly dashed to the drinks.

Pouring our cups of punch, I quickly gulped the whole thing less than 4 seconds. Yes, I was that thirsty.

I refilled mine and scowered the booths and tables looking for Jack.

No sign of him.

I continued my search for him, 'till a shot-haired curly brunette girl blocked my way.

"Well Hello. Kim." Donna Tobin greeted harshly.

"What do you want now, Donna?" I asked getting straight to the point. Can't at least once, she would leave me alone.

"I see that you've brought Jack." She replied motioning towards Jack.

"Donna, leave me alone. I mean it. I'm sick of you acting cruel to me just because Jack isn't your boyfriend." I angrily remarked brushing pass Donna to where Jack sat.

"Oh-Hoh Not so fast." She retorted and grasped the back of my hair and hauled me to the other to the opposite direction.

"Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" I cried unable to free from her grip.

"Not until you learn you lesson!" She snapped.

She threw me up against the girl's bathroom wall, making my head slam pretty hard.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain. I held where the pain hurts, everything started to get dizzy. I was unable to stand up to fight back.

"Listen to me "Ms. Karate" I told you were going to get. But you didn't listen, DID you?" She exclaimed and kicked me in the stomach.

"OW!" I yelled even louder, clutching my stomach.

"This is what you get!" She evilly grinned and continued beating me until I bruised up. _She is CRAZY!_

After a few minutes of the worst possible situation you can ever be in, she left without a trace.

"Help..." I cried out in an whisper. I used every ounce of energy to crawl closer to the door.

_This can't be happening! _

"Help!" I cried even louder.

It's useless. Nobody can hear you. The music is too loud for anyone to hear.

I gave up and laid out on floor, to my knowledge that I was going to die.

So I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Kim. I would kick Donna's butt if she ever did that to one of my best friends. And thank you for reading and please don't forget to review :) Have a Merry Merry Christmas and a Happy NEW YEAR! Enjoy you're vacations ya'll!<strong>

**-JAY D.**


	12. How'd We Get Here?

**Hey! How ya'll doin'? So I'm writing this chapter because this the only time I could publish Chapter 12. YAY! One of the reviewers wondered why Kim couldn't defend herself, well it's because she hit her head really hard against the wall, making her unable to fight back. Like a concussion or something. Also, she got beaten up really badly, so she's forced to go the hospital. Yeah, just a little spoiler because it might not make sense. Hopefully that answers it! :) But I want to ask: What you guys get for Christmas? To summarize mine, I got a lot of Hello Kitty stuff! ^.^ Hahaha that's basically it on my Christmas wish list! Now all that's left is the New YEAR! Wow, 2012. Anyways enjoy your vacation while you have it! Another thing is thank you for your reviews! I know I've said that a lot in every single A/N in each Chapter, it's because I just want to show my appreciation. :).**

**To do so, here is Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"See you in a bit!" Kim promised and skipped off towards the drink until she was swallowed by the crowd.

I began searching for Eddie. There were loads of people blocking my view. I squeezed my way through to the booths and tables.

"Hey Jack!" Eddie called from ahead of me "Over here!"

I quickly oozed my way to Eddie and the gang already seated and talking loudly to each other.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and sat next to Jerry.

"Hey!" They all greeted back.

"So how you two doin'? " Stacy asked gleefully and giggled "Where's Kim?"

"Umm we're good and she is grabbing drinks for us two. She should be back soon." I replied and grabbed a pretzel from a small bowl out in the middle of the table.

A few minutes, passed by and Kim wasn't back yet. I didn't let other me, probably she is using the bathroom talking to a friend.

20 minutes flew by and Kim STILL wasn't back yet. I began to worry. I started to tap the table. _What is taking so long?_

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jerry noticed as I continued tapping the table.

"Yeah…." I trailed off searching for Kim in the swarm of teenagers dancing.

"Uhh guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to look for Kim." I arose from my position and headed to the drinks table.

"Okay." They all replied at once.

And I began my search. From the drinks table to the corners of the large gym, and outside the boundaries of school there was no sign of Kim anywhere. My worry grew worse.

I asked around but all shrugged.

I hurried back to the gang.

"Have you guys seen Kim? She was souppose come back a half hour ago.I've looked everywhere and there is no sign of her." I alerted them.

"Woah calm down Jack, I'm sure she's fine. Have you checked the girls bathroom." Jerry comforted me.

I glared at him. "Yeah, Jerry because I'm a girl." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll go check if she is okay." Kelsey offered, patting my back and headed toward the girls bathroom.

"We'll come too." Stacy, and Julie added and followed behind her.

"Don't worry I'm sure she is fine." Milton assured me.

While the rest of them sure seemed to have fun. I sat there worrying.

"I hope so." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's POV <strong>

"I'll go check if she is okay." I offered to sooth Jack's worring.

"We'll go too." Stacy and Julie added and followed right behind me.

We managed our way safely through the crowd without getting rubbed against on by sweaty guys.

"Kim?" I called, peeking in to see if she was there. "Are you here?"

No answer.

"Kim?" I called again entering with caution.

"Anything?" Julie asked.

"Not yet." I replied.

Suddenly, a blonde hair girl, with a bruised up body was and was unconscious sprawled out on the white tiled floor.

We gasped. "KIM!"

We quickly ran to her side. Setting her head up on my purse.

"Kim? What happened to you?" I questioned with a shaky voice.

I checked to see if she was breathing. Thankfully, she was.

"Jack..."She moaned in pain.

"Stacy! Julie! Go call Jack and the paramedics! Kim is hurt!" I demanded gesturing to make Kim more comfortable.

They both stood in shock. There mouths dropping wide open.

"GO!" I commanded.

Both snapping out of their trances and bolted out the doors.

"Don't worry Jack is coming. Just hang on!" I assured her while grasped paper towels and started running it through hot water.

I dabbed her face gently hoping that it would help her wounds.

"Ow!" She cried out when I dabbed on her cheek.

"Sorry!" I apologized and panicked.

_Hopefully, the guys will come soon._ I wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"JACK! JACK!" Stacy and Julie hollered, running approaching me in panic.

I stood up.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I asked concernly. My worrying coming back to mind.

"It's KIM! She is badly hurt! She needs you! COME!" Stacy explained and hauled me to the girl's bathroom.

"What do you mean badly hurt?" I exclaimed.

"You'll know when you get there! Right now, she needs you!" Julie answered to calm me down. Which wasn't helping.

We reached to the girl's bathroom shortly. It would be weird for a guy to run in there let alone be there. But I didn't care, I wanted to know if Kim was okay.

"Kim? Are yo-" I cut myself off. I gasped and stood in horror of what I saw.

_My Kim! What have they done to her?_

I crouched down to her side.

"Kelsey what happened?" I asked, taking Kim from the floor onto my chest_. _I stroked her beautiful blonde hair away from her face.

"I don't know, when I walked in, I found her on the ground, hurt and unconscious." Kelsey explained.

"Is the ambulance coming?"

"They'll be here soon. We're going to wait out in front for them." Kelsey said leaving me and Kim alone together.

"Kim! Who did this to you?" I asked with worry and holding her tightly against me.

"Jack..." She moaned

"Kim? I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side." I promised gesturing myself to make Kim or comfortable.

The paramedics arrived in time. One carried a gurny and one came sat beside me.

"What happened here?" One of the paramedics asked while checking her pulse.

"I don't know, one of my friends found her here." I explained giving Kim to him.

"What's the young girl's name?" He asked.

"Kim. Kim Crawford." I simply answered anxiously waiting for what he was going to do next.

"I need you to step aside, son." He directed and lifted Kim onto the gurny.

I obeyed.

They carried her out, from the bathroom and onto the ambulance. I followed right behind them.

On the way there, all the people stopped and gazed at us. Asking to one another and exchanging confusing looks.

"Yo Jack! What's going on?" Jerry asked squeezing his way to me, tagging along Milton, Eddie, Julie and Stacy.

"Just meet me at the hospital. I'll explain everything later. Take the limo!" I demanded trying to catch up with the paramedics.

"Okay see yeah there!" They obeyed and quickly hitched in the limo.

"Are you a family member of Kim Crawford?" The paramedic quickly asked setting her up on into the ambulance.

"Um... I'm her boyfriend."

"Here hop on." He offered.

I hopped in, and seated my self next to Kim. The ambulance was now in motion.

I entwined my fingers with Kim's and clutched it tightly.

"Is she going to be all right?" I questioned as I watched him inject a liquid into her.

"She might have a fractured rib, some big bruising on her upper stomach and may have a concussion. I'm not sure for certain." He said while checking on her once more.

"Hang on Kim." I whispered and kissed her on the forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hospital - Milton's POV<strong>

I wondered how we go from the amazing night of our lives dancing and having fun on prom night to the hospital? From a situation you wanted to be in and never to return to reality to the situation you never wanted to ever come across.

Here we are spending some time of night for the doctor to come with results for Kim.

All of us were worried to what expect.

Kelsey, Julie, and Stacy were tearing up because they were scared for their best friend.

While Jerry, Eddie, and I were soothing their pains, telling them that everything will be okay.

But for Jack he paced back and forth, very eager for the doctor to come out from the operation room.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jack. Now could you please sit down. You're making me dizzy!" I snapped literally getting dizzy from just looking at him.

He didn't answer. He was too anxious to find out what's happening to Kim.

"Jack." Julie arose from her chair. "Kim will be okay. You know her, she is fighter."

"Yeah, don't worry. Just as we said before everything will be okay." Kelsey added.

"She is tough but yet she can be very sweet!" Stacy cheered lightening the mood.

"Plus she can handle anything that comes at her way!" I joined in.

"We'll be here for her no matter what." Eddie noted standing by my side.

We all smiled gave each other a group hug.

"Thanks guys!" Jack smiling from the all the support.

"Just hopefully she will survive!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

"Jerry!" We groaned. Once again, Jerry had to ruin the moment.

We stared at him -you're-not-supporting look. And pushed him out of the group hug.

"Hey! What did I say?" Jerry complained.

Just in time, the doctor came in the waiting room.

"Umm are you friends with Ms. Kim Crawford?" He asked.

We departed our hug.

"Yes." We all said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. O'Donnell. The operation went well. We sedated her to give her some rest. But you can see her now." He reported.

"Can we see her?" Jack asked, hope returning to his eyes.

"Yes, she is in room 47b, just down the hall and the last door on your right. Tell me when she wakes up." He directed pointing to the direction of Kim's room.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" Jack thanked him, and charged right down the long stretch of hallway

"Yes, thank you doctor. Hey Jack wait for us!" I hollered, as we bolted behind him.

_Man, he is fast!_ I thought, panting from running our breath.

By the time we arrived at the door, there sat Jack caressing Kim in his arms.

"Awww!" The girls squealed.

"Guys, I think they need their alone time." I suggested lightly pushing them back.

"Why! Why can'-" Kelsey whined.

"Just give them some time alone. We'll come back later." I cut her off and slowly closed the door.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Kelsey gave in and crossed her arms. "After coming all this way."

"It's alright, Kelsey. We'll come back." Jerry assured her, putting his arms around her shoulder.

All 8 of us trudged back down quietly to the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys for reading! Please don't forget to Review! :) I'll publish Chapter 13 around 3-5 days. Yeah, I know it's a long time from now, but don't worry new chapters will come soon right after. Hopefully Kickin' it episodes will air soon. Running out of ideas of my next Chapters and stories. Still, I have plenty but they aren't good enough. I don't know. :P Okay guys! See you later! Ingat ka ha! That means take care! Till next time.! :D<strong>

**-JAY D.**


	13. Positive

**Supp :p. I'm just sitting here on my laptop, watching all my favourite TV Shows. Like Sonny with a Chance and Suite Life on Deck. I know they have stopped airing a long time ago but I still watch them! Remembering the good times about Sonny/Chad and Cody/Bailey and the rest of the gang. :D Many of you were wondering what's going to happen to Donna. Not giving any spoilers but I will write practically 3/4 or something of what happens to Donna. Dun dun dun... I don't know because I didn't write it yet! Thank you for your comments again and also, thank you for putting my story in your ****favourites, and story alerts. X) Also, if you get an email or alert that there is a new chapter. Ignore that because I had to edit some mistakes.. Sorry about that. So enjoy and review!**

**Okay on with the story, here is Chapter 13.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KICKIN' IT. I WISH I DID. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

_"Jack!" I yelled out in the darkness. "Jack! Please help me!"_

_I was defenceless, hurt, and scared. No where to run, no where to hide, and no where to go. I was hurtling myself towards the dark hole._

_"AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while the dark crept closer._

"Jack!" I cried out loud, immediately sitting myself up right, gasping for big gulps of air.

"Kim! I'm right here. It's okay, it's okay." Jack comforted, stroking my hair to soothe me.

"Ow! Ow!" I cried in pain, clutching my stomach and my chest.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently transferring me back to the bed.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." I relieved him.

But I noticed something's weird._ How did I get here?_ First I was in the bathroom, getting beat up by Donna. Second the hospital?

"Jack? How did I get to the hospital?" I asked.

"Well, Kelsey and the girls found you bruised up and unconscious on the floor. I ran to see if you were alright." He began, "then we called the ambulance, they took you to the hospital and from here on out."

"Oh..." I simply said taking all this at once. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, you are. But I suggest that you take these medications." A doctor answered popping in my room.

"Hey, Dr. O'Donnell. I was just to come and tell you." Jack said.

"It's okay." Dr. O'Donnell replied and handed him my meds.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain gesturing my body to feel comfortable.

"Easy there. You have a fractured rib, huge bruising in the upper stomach, and have a slight concussion." he cautioned, "You're lucky it isn't as serious than this. But you did well in the operation, but just in case, you need to stay here for the night. For safety purposes, I recommend you don't go to school for 3-4 days till you're rib is well enough. Definitely, tomorrow you can go home. Do you have any parents here that can sign you out?"

"My mom is out of town but she will be here tomorrow." I answered with relief.

"Oh, that's good news. Thanks Doc." Jack sighed and laced his fingers with mine.

Mr. O'Donnell nodded and left the room.

I sighed. _Whew, I'm going to be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later - Kim's POV<strong>

"KIM!" a series of voices shouted happily, which made me jump.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay? We were soo worried!" Kelsey ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, while being squeezed to death.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot." Kelsey flinched and backed away slowly.

"Careful guys, she is very fragile ." Jack warned.

"Oh really? Okay, hey kimmy!"Milton tested.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped lunging myself at him.

Does anybody listen to me that I don't like being called Kimmy?

Milton cowered behind Jack, while all of us chuckled.

"Nope not fragile, just still her vicious self." Eddie pointed out.

"Oh, stop you guys she just been through a tragedy." Stacy nudged him.

"Yeah, give her a break." Julie added and came beside me.

"Will you be alright?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah, I will stay here for the night. But tomorrow I'll be okay to go home." I answered everyone having hope back in their eyes.

"That's great." Jerry commented.

"Not to bring this up suddenly, but how exactly did you get in the girl's bathroom?" Milton questioned, now everyone's gaze turn into concern.

I froze. Just thinking about what happened to me, gave me the shivers. _Should I tell them what happened?_

_Of course you should! They are you're best friends!_

"Uhhh... Ummm..." I began.

"You don't have to us, if you don't want to you." Jack warmly noted.

"No, it's okay." I assured him, while the others stared at me waiting for response.

"Well, umm it started when Jack and I started dating. Everything was going well, until Donna started texting me threatening messages. She said that if I came to prom with Jack, 'I would pay for it'. Of course I didn't believe her." I took a deep breath. "Then tonight when was getting our drinks. Donna approached me and we had 'our talk' she got mad, she dragged by the hair into the girls' bathroom and smashed my head against the wall. I was dizzy and my vision got blurry. She started beating up and I couldn't fight back. And that was last thing I remember."

They all gawked at me, not knowing what to say. I didn't blame them.

"Donna Tobin did this to _you_?" Jack's voice hardened, he clenched his fists.

"Oh-hoh-hoh. That pig is gonna pay..." Stacy hissed.

"What a selfish, spoiled brat!" Julie spat in disgust.

"Wow, she doesn't know how to leave people alone!" Kelsey snarled. I haven't seen her this mad since when she was in junior high school when her crush just used her for her money.

"I've always hated her. Well, hate is a strong word, so I'm going to have to go with dislike." Eddie growled standing up with Stacy.

"She needs to be put in a mental hospital. SHE IS CRAZY!" Jerry added. Nodding in agreement.

"Kim, if she dares to ever harm you again. We will beat the living crap out of her." Milton angrily included.

"We'll report her to the police! Or somebody! She needs to be dealt with ." Jack exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

"NO!" I shouted. "We can't. Who knows what more she will do."

I don't want the problem to get any worse than it already is.

"So what do you want to do? We can't just sit here and wait till Donna hurts you again?" Jack questioned his voice filled with anger.

"I don't want the problem to get any worse than before." I responded looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"If we only have evidence that she did this to you. Maybe we report it to the school." Milton said.

"The problem is there was no video cameras in the girls' bathroom." Jerry began, thinking he sounds smart.

"No, really?" I sarcastically replied, while the rest of them laughed at my remark.

"We'll figure something out. Right now it's getting late I think we should all go home." Milton yawned, "My dad is going to kill me, if I'm not home now."

They were murmurs of agreement.

"You guys go ahead and take the limo. I'm going to stay here with Kim." Jack replied and squeezed my hand.

"No Jack, you look pretty tired. Plus you are still in your handsome suit." I protested. His eye lids were seeping down to close.

I glanced at the clock, 12:46 am

"But Kim-" He was about to argue.

"I'm going to be fine. I can last a night in the hospital." I assured him.

He thought for a moment. "Alright. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"See you tomorrow Kim!" Kelsey hollered on her way out of her the door.

"Bye!" I hollered back.

One by one they all left.

"Uh Jack." I called before he left.

"Yeah?" He said coming back to the bed.

"I just want to say, thanks for everything. I had the best time of my life tonight. Well, except for the part I got beaten up and the part I'm here in the hospital." I noted and slightly giggled.

"Hey, thanks to you too. For my best night of my life." He gently replied and kissed me on the forhead.

My stomach flipped.

"Okay now go. Before your ride leaves you." I urged him giving him a light push.

"Okay, okay. See you tomorrow." He smiled and headed out the door.

"Bye." I grinned and gave a little wave.

He walked out, disappearing from my sights.

I tossed and turned slowly, to make me more comfy. "Ow!" I cried out. My rib was throbbing in pain. _This is not working._

Today, I had the greatest night of my life, then going to the hospital because I was brutally beaten, lastly turning out to be okay.

"Just sleep Kim. In the morning everything will be alright." I mumbled to myself.

Gradually, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long just to write this and is kind of short. But I promise I will put Chapter 4 soon. Not like 3-5 days but around 1-2 days because of the New Years! Oh yeah tomorrow is NEW YEARS EVE! 2012 is coming soon! In advance I want to wish everybody a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hahaha thanks for the nice reviews and don't forget to review this one too :) <strong>

**- JAY D.**


	14. Night and Day

**What's up guys? HAPPY NEW YEAR! YAY! 2012! ****Sorry I posted it like January 5. But I wrote this on December 31 and I had just little time to write. But that also**** means more Kickin' It episodes! Another YAY! Whew, 2011 felt longer than usual. Well to me. Hopefully you guys spend today well. Right now, I'm watching old tv shows. I don't know why, I'm bored. Need some inspiration how to write for the rest of the Chapters. And thank you guys so much for the compliments :) They make me happy everyday I read them. ****Chapter 1 of my new story is done! But I'm not going to post it until Unconditional Love is done. I don't know for Christmas I got a new journal and I got hit with a lot of ideas of Kickin' It so I wrote it down. Hopefully it is as good as this one. Fingers crossed. X) ****I'm dying inside! Because Kickin' It episodes don't air until January. Finally! They made us wait for almost 2 months! They could of done a Christmas episode. That would of been awesome. Sadly, no... Ignore the emails and story alerts that says new Chapter 14 twice. I had to add in more stuff. Sorry about that :P**

**Also! I want to wish you guys a great year! Hopefully this new year you will make new memories and accomplishments. May there be new year's resolutions fulfilled and making this year something to cherish and remember.**

**Please don't forget to Read and Review! So off to Chapter 14! :DDD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

The sunlight seeped in through the blinds inch by inch, until it reached my face.

My eyes slowly opened, blurring my vision from being glared at the sun.

Knowing it was time to wake up, I sat up and yawned widely. "Time to get up." I said to myself.

"Ow!" I yelled, clutching my rib to prevent it from throbbing.

_This isn't working. _My stomach ached from the upper bruising that pig gave me. Not to be rude but she was. A dirty filthy one at that.

"Man, hopefully someone gets me outta here soon." I pleaded, talking out loud.

_What did I exactly do to suffer through this?_

_Oh yeah, Donna..._

My blood boiled just thinking of her.

She can't let go until it she gets what she wants.

Well not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I had trouble sleeping last night. My worry overtook me about Kim causing me to be awake all night. Whatever happened to Kim last night, I couldn't ease my mind leaving her in the hospital.

Not after what Donna did. _She makes me furious. She can't get the message that I don't like her, and I will never like her even if she was the last person on earth. Yes, I did like her once, but it was before I knew she was a monster. That was a mistake I will never do again._

Shivers crawled up my spine. "She isn't going to get off that easy."

I checked the the time on my watch. Quarter to 10.

_Probably she is awake now. _I sprung myself out of bed and headed for the shower. Got ready in 15 minutes and grabbed my skateboarding gear and skated towards the hospital.

It wasn't that far from where I lived. I was still a bit hazy from the night we had. One of the craziest nights I've ever encountered. To be honest, it was hectic but it was worth it.

I arrived shortly, and asked if I could see Kim.

"Yes, she's awake now." A clerk directed not bothering to look up to me.

"Thanks..." I replied awkwardly.

She waved her hand signalling me to go away.

I smirked and quickly eased on down to Kim's room.

I peeked in to see for certain that Kim was okay.

There she was, calm and quiet staring out onto the window.

"Kim?" I called to her, grabbing her attention.

She jumped. "Oh, hey Jack! Didn't see you there."

"Sorry, I'm just checkin' to see if you were okay. Is your mom picking you up today?" I asked coming in to give her a kiss on the forhead.

"Yeah later, probably in 30 minutes or so." She replied softly. "I don't want to tell her what really happened to me. Because if I do, she'll go all super-protective and she will actually come to school with me. Just for safety. Also, if I tell her that you and I are together, she would put a restraining order on you. Again, for my safety."

"Oh, that won't be nice." I responded back taking her hand into mine.

"Ya think?" She smirked with her southern twang.

"Kim? Oh my gosh! Kim!" a shaky voice gasped.

We both turned our heads to the door from being startled. It was a woman standing at the doorway, horrified of what she saw.

"Or she is here now." Kim muttered to me. I pulled my hand back from hers and quickly stood up.

"Sweetheart! What happened to my baby!" She cried and gave her a big bear hug.

"Ow!" I screamed out for the million time. She was literally crushing me to death.

"Oops sorry!" She apologized and pulled away. "What exactly happened to you? Dr. O'Donnell told me that you had a fractured rib, a concussion, and have a lot of bruises on your stomach."

"Uh... Um..." She hesitated, "Well, when I trying to get something from my locker I fell down the stairs." She lied through her teeth. Everyone knew Kim Crawford was a bad liar. I'm not sure her mom knew that.

"Oh, thank God. I thought it was something worse. Glad you are okay. Next time use the railing and watch your step." She instructed and gently hugged her again.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Kim who's you're friend here?" She asked surprised, even though I was standing beside Kim the whole time.

"I'm Jack." I introduced myself and stretched my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, hun. Wow, aren't you a handsome young fella?" She complimented and shook my hand.

"And you're nice... looking ...young... ma'am" I stammered so she would have a good first impression on me.

"Also, a smooth-talker." She pointed out looking impressed.

"So... Am I able to go home now?" Kim asked eager to get of the hospital bed.

"Yeah hunny, here, I brought you some clothes. Hurry up and change we need to get you home." Kim's mom handed her a pink domo bag. **(A/N : I'm a sucker for Domo. XD)**

"Alright. Please help me up." She asked attempting to get up herself.

"Here." I offered and grabbed her hands and gently lifting her from the bed.

"Owowowowowowow." She yelled out in pain grasping her rib and stomach.

"It's okay Kim. I gotcha." I assured her moving her step by step.

"Here honey, let me help you change." Her mom offered, handing me the bag.

"No it's okay mom, I got this." assured Kim.

What felt like forever, we reached the bathroom at last. It sure didn't feel like a short distance.

"Thanks Jack. I can do it now." Kim directed and took the bag from my hand.

"Are you sure, you seem-" I began.

"-No I'm fine. As I said before it's okay" She cut me off and smiled to soothe my worry.

She closed the door.

_Wow, haven't seen her this determined. __Nothing really to worry about Jack. She's going to be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I can tell they were worried and concerned about me. I don't blame them. Yes, I got hurt yesterday but they know me. I can manage.

"Ow! This is impossible! I can't even change let alone do anything myself." I groaned as I pulled up my sweats.

After a 30 minutes of agonizing pain of changing myself, at last I was done. Cautiously coming out, I stumbled my way back to the bed holding on tightly to the walls for grip. Jack stood up offering his help but I waved to him that I could do it. Sadly, no I couldn't.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I tripped on my own feet. Not calling myself a clutz it's just that everywhere hurt and I couldn't bare to walk another step.

Graciously, Jack was close enough to catch my fall.

"You okay Kim?" Jack asked setting me up on the bed.

"Yeah. Thanks." I let out a big sigh of relief. "And thanks again for being there for me."

"Hey, no problem." He grinned and gave me a warm kiss on the lips.

"Honey, are you don-..." My mom walked in, with a wheelchair, water bottles and a pill bottle containing my meds.

Startled, we quickly drew apart. Thankfully she didn't see anything.

"Oh, you're done! Good, we need to get you home to rest up." She responded and gave me my meds.

I swallowed them and rapidly drained them with water.

"C'mon sweetie let's go! And it was a pleasure to meet you Jack." She shook his hand and carried my things and headed down the hallway.

"I'll try to come to your house everyday." Jack whispered, carrying me to the wheelchair.

I looked into his eyes, and nodded.

He pushed me out and helped in to the car.

"Need a ride home, hunny?" My mom asked generously.

"No it's okay, I have another way to get home." He smiled and turned to me.

"Alright, thanks for your help Jack." Mom responded.

"Yeah, thanks." I agreed and waved him goodbye.

"No problem." Jack simply said and waved back.

"Bye."

And we drove off, thinking that the rest of the week wouldn't be so bad. But I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p>The past couple of days have been a dread. Laying in bed night and day, staring at the ceiling. Refusing to move because how much my injuries hurt. My mother babying me more than ever, calling me every hour to check if I was okay, and coming home every lunch break to see me. Yes, that was very sweet, but instead of relaxing, I was getting really tensed. She even forced me to stay home longer than I needed to, meaning no school for the whole week.<p>

My best friends text and call everyday cluing me in on the gossip and what not. Also, telling me 'get well soon' or 'hope to see you soon.' Some of them drop by and give the required homework and notes I have to do. I wish I didn't have to stay in bed all day.

Jack came over everyday since prom night, he would come to my house from after school and then go home at the late of the night. Just to be there for me as he said.

"How was school today?" I asked, finishing the science paper I was assigned.

"Okay, I guess..." He replied heistantly.

"Why? Was there anything wrong?" I questioned getting a bit worried.

"No, it's just that ever since you got hurt, Donna keeps being all attached and clingy to me everyday. Always saying 'hi' or 'whatcha doin?' in her fake, annoying perky voice. Following me everywhere, and anywhere. I told her to leave me alone. But no, the more she fell in love with me. Even at the dojo, she would just sit and watch me outside the doors. Not letting me out of her sights and stopping me to hang out with our friends. I barely, got away from her when coming here."

"She's crazy! First, threatening you and me from staying away from each other. Second, beating the living flesh out of me. Third, making sure that you will never leave her sights by being a crazy stalker!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed.

He grabbed my meds and handed it to me. He was kind of my nurse. It was very thoughtful of him, but I felt really bad that he was spending more time taking care of me than spending time with other people or just himself. Especially sneaking away from Donna just to get here.

"Jack, go home. All you have been doing is being my nurse for the past week. Go have fun or do something instead of taking care of me." I urged him.

"Kim, I'm fine. What is wrong with taking care of my girlfriend? Name one reason why I should go?" He asked serving me, my food.

"I can name 5-" I started

"Wow you can't even name one." He joked and smiled.

"Jack... just go I can take care of myself. I'm getting better already, by tomorrow I'm going back to school and later to the dojo." I reassured him and got out of my bed cautiously to make sure I can manage standing and walking myself. Yet, I can.

"See I'm better!" I pointed out and started marching triumphantly around my room.

"Kim come back! You might hurt yourself again." He laughed and chased after me. He grabbed my waist, lifted and twirled me up.

"Jack! Put me down!" I pleaded and giggled.

"Alright. Alright." He gave in and setted me gently down on the bed.

I whacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Go home. You need to have fun. Look, it's 4:45 pm and you need to be somewhere else." I insisted.

"Ki-"

"Go home! Or do I have to force you out. Your choice."

"I go with... force me out."

"Jack..."

"What?"

"As your girlfriend, I insist that you go home. I'm fine here."

He thought for a moment, hesitating to respond after what I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes, I'm sure."

Again he hesitated.

"Okay, I'll go. But promise me that you will be okay?"

"Yes. Now go have fun or do something!" I encouraged and led him downstairs.

"Will you miss me?" He asked sweetly and skidded to a stop.

"I can't." I replied.

"Why not?" His voice became concerned.

"Because you are still here! Now Go!" I joked and pushed him lightly to move again.

"Okay, Okay. Bye see you tomorrow!" He waved and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I blushed until I was a bright red tomato "Bye." I waved back as he headed out the door and skated onto the street.

I shut the door behind me and grinned widely.

_He always makes me smile._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day - Kim's POV<strong>

"Honey, you sure you can do this?" My mother asked as I gathered my belongings scattered on the kitchen table.

I stopped. _Am I ready to do this?_ My mind made up. I was ready to do this.

"Yep. I'm not going to skip another week of school plus I'm behind some subjects and I need to catch up." I explained and checked the time. _Crap! I'm going to be late._

"Okay, if you need anything just call me?" My mother insisted and gave me my keys.

"Kay, bye!" I waved and headed out to school.

I tried to stay positive, to keep my mind busy to what to expect.

I arrived shortly, and the first thing I didn't expect was to be swarmed by all my best friends.

"KIM!" They yelled happily and tackled me with their bear hugs.

"Guys! Guys! I can't breathe!" I begged, escaping from their grip.

"Sorry." They quickly pulled away.

"Kim! We missed you! We haven't seen you for a whole week!" Kelsey exclaimed and hugged me again.

"Aww you guys. I've missed you too." I said giving them each one of them a hug. "So, what news do you have for me besides the news I already know."

"Well, Stacy and I, and Julie and Milton have been going out for sometime." Eddie excitedly proclaimed, wrapping his arm around Stacy's shoulder.

"Wow. Good for you guys! You finally got girlfriends!" I replied, a bit surprised from what the words came out of his mouth.

"Thanks..." They all replied awkwardly whether not to think it was a compliment or an insult.

"Hey guys!" Jack called behind me.

We spun around. "Hey!"

"And welcome back, Kim." He smiled and kissed me on the forhead.

"Oooo." Stacy and the girls teased.

I laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, Welcome Back Kim." An icy familiar voice growled.

I froze. _Oh no, don't let it be..._ My chills crawled up my spine. I whirled around just to be certain that it wasn't, but no my instincts were wrong. The day just kept getting better and better.

"Hello, Donna."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO Sorry for not updating this sooner. I have no other plans the rest of the week. So Chapter 15 won't take longer than this Chapter. Probably 1-2 days. Once again Happy New Year! Have a good year guys! Thank you for the great reviews guys. You make me happy everyday. :D Please don't forget to Review :) Until next time!<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	15. Black Heart

**Heyy there! The next episode of Kickin' It is in Feb. 4 and it's called Rowdy Rudy. I think it's a mix up because they said that a new episode will air in January. They're giving us mixed up is back :( That means hard homework and studying for test especially I have report cards coming up. It's frustrating. Don't worry I'll always find time to write the Chapters. ;) Sorry for not updating this any sooner because I'm having a little writer's block. Also, it's because I got a lot of homework within 2 days. The past 4 months has gone by really fast. Now, people say that the last 5 months will go really slow because we are getting close to exams. Hopefully it will go fast so no more suffering through exams and school work. **

**So enough of my babbling h****ere is Chapter 15. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's<strong> **POV**

"Isn't it nice to finally see you again! Where have you been for the past week?" Donna's obnoxious, fake perky voice chimed as she linked arms with me.

I immediately pull away. "Don't touch me." Jack quickly reacted and came at my side.

"Wow, a bit grouchy this morning isn't she?" She joked and did a creepy laugh.

"Go away, Donna." Jack demanded, entwining his fingers into mine.

"Why? What did exactly I do?" Donna asked, taking a step towards him. Looking at him with flirty eyes.

_Really? Ask what did exactly did you do? I'll tell you what you exactly did. Almost killed me!_ _And now, you still think you have a chance with Jack? Ah heck no. _

I gritted my teeth. My anger was about to explode out of me but I held in and kept myself calm. "I don't know, you tell me. Or have you forgotten already? I guess you hit your head pretty hard from that incident last Friday." I calmly answered, crossing my arms.

Her fraud smile slipped away.

My friends chuckled and was suddenly silenced by Donna's glare.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Kelsey angrily retorted.

"If my nails weren't as perfect, I'd scratch you're face out because of what you did to Kim. Just because someone has something that you want, that doesn't mean you go around and beat them up." Stacy hissed

"You should be in a mental hospital." Jerry noted stepping in.

"Definitely you are psycho!"Eddie nodded.

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm." Milton waved his finger around.

We all look at him with a weird face.

"What you did to Kim, was ruthless and selfish. Beating her up in the girls' bathroom, sending her to the hospital and then miss school for the whole week? Wai tuntil we report you." Julie added, putting her hands on her hips with a mean scowl.

"Huh. Is that so? Who is going to believe you? You don't have any proof. NO proof. NO evidence so you got nothing. Jack, I'll get you back somehow, and Kim I will find away to break you two up. And you're not even pretty, you're a disgusting little being that loves karate and not even a pretty southern belle." she did her signature evil grin.

My face dropped. _A disgusting being who loves karate? And did she just call me a southern belle?_

"That's it!" I lunged myself towards her. Everyone reacted and caught me. Donna stood there, didn't even flinch a bit but crossed her arms and smiled.

"That's enough! Donna, get this through your thick head. I. Don't. Like. You. I like Kim. She is sweet and down-to-earth, a tough girl but has a soft side and beautiful. Unlike you are crazy all over." declared Jack as he looked at me with pleasing eyes.

My smile returned to me and tingling sensation occurred again in my stomach.

"Urrggg." Donna grunted and her face growing hotter in the minute. "Oh, Jack say that all you want. You'll be back to me in no time."

"Okay, are you ever going to give up?" I asked getting annoyed from 'Jack, I'll get you back' act.

"Sadly, no." She smirked and whipped her at my face. I spat out the remaining hair that was left in my mouth.

"Seriously, I want to stop this. I don't any more trouble with you!" I hollered behind her while she walked away from us.

Donna spun around and angrily walked back towards me. "Trouble with me? You started it! You took everything away from me!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. Because of you I was sent to the hospital and had to stay home for almost a week. And then you come up to me, pretending that you had nothing to do what you did to me at prom. I never did anything wrong to you!" I argued with frustration.

"Oh but you did, Kimmy." She retorted, not giving up.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I'm telling you, please leave us alone."

"Can't do that. I will make sure that every bit of you will suffer in misery." She stated.

"Not while we're here." Jack defended while the others nodded in agreement.

"Aww Kimmy. You got your friends to defend you while you are too scared to defend yourself." She teased.

"For your information, I can take care of myself."

"Oh really? Then how come I managed to beat you up?" She challenged me.

"Umm... because you grabbed my hair and threw my head against the bathroom wall, and then gave me a concussion."

"And it taught you a lesson didn't it?"

"No wonder you're crazy!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Duh." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Anyways, nobody is going to believe that I hurt you." She smirked and winked at Jack.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now if you excuse me, I got to get to class." Donna concluded and strode off again, disappearing from our sights.

"Jeez, is this what you have to deal with? A girl with no heart and soul?" Milton asked.

"Yep." I simply answered and was now relieved that she was gone.

"I wonder, what pumps that black heart of hers in all that fake, annoying, stuck-up and disturbingly perky act she pulls. Thinking that no would suspect that she is actually a little devil inside." Stacy ranted on.

"I'm sick of her bothering you." Jack hissed while he paced back and forth. "If only there was something, that would shut her up for good."

Milton snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's what?" I asked, confused of what Milton said.

"You know how we don't have proof of Donna hurting you, right?" Milton continued on.

"Yeah..." We all said.

"Well we just have to catch her admitting it... again." He explained all the more making us confused.

"What do you mean?" Stacy questioned.

"What I'm saying is catching her on video saying that she hurt Kim on prom night. And then we report it to... I don't know to the school board or something?" He continued on, making sense now.

"That's actually not a bad." Stacy agreed, impressed by his plan.

"I don't know. Probably this is a bad idea. I don't want to risk it going any further." I disagreed, worried what will happen if the plan did go any further.

"Here me out, we will have to trick her into telling the truth. Knowing her, she won't just admit to anybody. Unless..." He turned to Jack, as the others followed his lead.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack complained.

"Oh I get it, Jack is the only one who can get the truth outta of Donna." Kelsey figured out

"Do I really have to?" Jack whined, since he is the only one who opposes the idea besides me.

"Do you know anyone else that Donna really likes?" Eddie challenged him and crossed his arms.

Jack shrugged and hesitated. "No..."

"Thought so."

"I'm like where this is going." Julie rubbed her hands together and devious smile on her face.

"Okay, Julie you are scaring me." Jerry quickly backed away.

"I know right?" Eddie whispered to him and backed away too.

"Am I that scary when someone plans a revenge?" Julie overheard and put her hands on her hips.

"Sadly, yes." Stacy answered for everyone, letting Julie's creepy smile to a frown.

"I say it's cute." Milton smiled, grasping her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Awww." All the girls sang.

"So what exactly are we going to before it gets all the more mushy?" I cut in, trying to get to the point. I feel a nagging tug in my gut, telling this might turn out wrong but it's worth a shot.

"Glad you asked that Kim. Watch out guys this might be my brilliant plan yet." Milton assured us all. And off we went to our classes, since we have the same classes on the first period I guess we'll all be hearing Milton's greatest plan yet.

We'll see how this goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm really sorry for not updating it sooner! And if it's kind of short. It would make a lot of sense when Chapter 16 comes out. Trust me it will be a bit longer than this one. How was your day so far in school? Hopefully you guys had a great start, and the rest of the year will breeze on by. Thank you for your lovely reviews and I'll try to write sooner. :) 'Till then see ya! <strong>

**- JAY D.**


	16. The Play Out

**Hey again! I HAVE A 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :))) I'm so HAPPY :DDDD. In the Jack's POV in Chpater 14, I apologize if it doesn't make sense because I sometimes think that I'm writing Kim's POV. :p Kinda lost track there. Just wanna give you guys a heads up on that. On twitter, Jason Earles might be a Leolivia shipper because he tweeted a photo of them and said 'how frickin cute is this!' AHHH :) Also, I'm sick and tuckered out from all the school work. I'm not going to say much, so I'll just cut it short. I'm kind of excited for this chapter but I'm not sparing any details. **

**We'll go right ahead Chapter 16. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School: In the Bobby Wasabi Dojo<strong> - **Kim's POV**

_After the whole day of brainstorming and shouting ideas, we finally got a plan that everyone of us agreed on. Well not really everyone. I should say it was more of a force than a suggestion to do this plan._

"This is your brilliant plan?" Jack asked as we gathered around the folding mats, laying out schemes.

"Yep. I think this is my greatest one yet!" Milton triumphantly replied and slammed his hand on his plans.

"Are ya sure? There is nothing else?" he insisted, hoping that he had another plan.

"Nope, this is it." He assured him, patting his shoulder for comfort. "Oh c'mon it's going to work!"

"Jack just give it a try, I'm sure you'll do fine. " Julie urged him. "And don't forget that we are apart of the plan too. Trust me, we are just going to be right behind you."

"Why me? Why couldn't Jerry do it?" he questioned, trying to make them reconsider.

"Yeah, why couldn't I do it? I'm way better looking than Jack is!" Jerry agreed and crossed his arms with his pouting face.

Milton smacked him on the head. "That doesn't matter. Jack is the only one who could do it."

"Are you sure, I'm the only who could do it? No one else?" He hoped.

"No one else. Suck it up, we are doing this for Kim. And Jerry you are always handsome and good-looking to me." Kelsey reminded and comforted Jerry because he couldn't do the part.

"But I want to do it!" Jerry ranted on.

"It's okay guys. If Jack doesn't want to, he doesn't want to. We can come up with something else." I suggested as we sat down on the floor creating a big circle. Sympathizing Jack since he had to carry out the big part of Milton's so called 'brilliant plan'.

"What? Nonononononono, this is my brilliant plan. Oh c'mon Jack it's not that bad! It's just a small part you have to play." encouraged Milton, who did not seem to give up until Jack gave in.

"Small part? Are you blind? It's mostly I have to carry out the big part of your operation!" Jack pointed out.

"Milton, then come up with another brilliant plan." I replied and entwined my fingers with Jack's.

"I can't just come up with another one after that genius one I just came up with!" He complained and thrashed his arms above his head.

"Aww, sweetie you can always come up with a new one." cooed Julie while she grabbed his arms and made him stay still.

"I don't want to make another one!" He whined and crossed his arms.

"Now you see how I feel!" Jerry pointed out.

"Would you two grow up! We have more important issues to discuss." Stacy butted in.

"How would you know? You didn't even help out with anything!" Milton argued and stood up, towering over her.

"Yes I have!" Stacy protested and stood up to his level.

"Really? You just sat there on your butt. Just letting people do everything for you! You lazy-overly-obssessed-hair-doing-donkey!" He shot back.

We all gasped_._ "Oh yeah? You are...are... a french horn-loving...-geek!" She angrily retorted.

We gasped again."Guys! Take it easy!" I quickly said, easing the figt, hoping it won't grow any bigger. But no it got a whole lot worse.

_Well, this is not going to end well._

"How dare you call my boyfriend that!" Julie defended, standing in front of Milton.

"And how dare you call my girlfriend _that!_" Eddie defended Stacy and stood in front her.

They began shouting and screaming to each other and taking sides. Most of the shouting and screaming were just plain mean trash talk.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just quit fighting! Jeez people calm down!" Jack gave in, separating the two sides of the conflict.

"Really!" Milton brightened up and hope returned to his eyes.

"As long as, this is the only time I'm ever going to do this."

"Yeah, it's just a one time thing. I promise I won't make you do this kinda stuff again."

"Fine." he said simply.

"Alright! And sorry Stacy, I've shouldn't have talked to you like that." Milton apologized, lowering his head down in guilt.

"I'm sorry too. No more of this. Promise?" Stacy held out her hand.

"Promise."

"So... every body knows their positions?" He asked shifting his head to see if any one didn't.

We nodded.

"Kay! That's settles it!" He clapped his hands. "Let's get this started! The Play Out has now in session!"

Our hands were all laid out in the middle. "WASABI!" **(A/N: I know, so cheesy! But yet again it would have gone something like that.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week: Saturday - Jack's POV<strong>

The past week has been okay. It was definitely better than the week before. Except for the fact that Donna has been bothering me, and coming up to me every beginning and end of class trying to make conversation and be all flirty. Which was gross. Her plastic face, showing up where ever I go. The only time I don't see her is when I'm hanging out with gang and alone with Kim. But when I go home, she'll always try to catch up with me. She's like a cockroach that you can never get rid of. Also, I've caught her a few times arguing with Kim and to the rest of the guys. Well, I hope this time she would stop talking and bothering all of us for good. Today was the day.

"You want me to repeat it to you again? Or you got it?" Kim questioned, holding my hands tightly.

"No, I got it the first time. It's time for her to shut her mouth for good. I'm sick of her just harassing you guys around. Especially stalking and bothering me. But mostly to stop her from bothering you the most." I replied, relieved that this might be over soon.

"You know, this is too much you guys are doing for me. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you. Probably we should call it off. What if it gets worse?" She started to worry.

"Kim! We do this because we care about you. And you don't have to repay us. It's Donna who has to. We shouldn't call it off and nothing is going to get any worse." I answered.

"But-" She began.

"-but nothing." I reassured her gently. "We are all in this together."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

We stood unbelievably close and I felt myself leaning closer for a kiss.

As we were about to collide our lips, we were rudely disrupted by overly-excited boys.

"You guys read...ohh..." Jerry trailed off as he walked into the dojo with the guys. We quickly drew apart before it got any awkward.

"Woah-hoh-hoh. What do we have here." Eddie proclaimed and crossed his arms with a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing..." We said and looked away in embarrassment .

"I was just going to remind you to be ready but you seem to be busy right now. I'm just gonna go before it gets any grosser." Milton whirled around and strode down back the other direction while the other two followed. "We'll be in our positions!"

"I still think we shouldn't do this." Kim turned back to me with worry. "I'd appreciate you guys are trying to help but this will all just go away by itself."

"Kim, it's alright. Donna is going to get what she really deserves or else she'll never leave us alone. Now come on get ready in your position." I convinced her and led her out into the courtyard.

"Yeah, thanks Jack." She thanked me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." I blushed a rosy pink.

"Jack! She's coming!" Kelsey interrupted from across the courtyard.

"Good luck. Thanks for everything. And whatever happens, I believe in you." she noted and looked into my eyes. I was hypnotized in her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to savour each moment that I had.

"Hello! You two love birds! Yeah, over there can you hurry it up? We don't have all day." Stacy called popping her head out from one of the bushes placed beside Falafel Phil's.

Kim grinned and ran off towards the girls. She gave me a thumbs up for support.

_You can do this. This one's for Kim._

* * *

><p>I braced myself to expect the worse. I waited patiently, until a short-hair brunette appeared in front of me, scaring the crap out of me.<p>

"Hey got your message! I'm so glad you called me." She sweetly said and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly responded.

"So why'd you call me down here?" She curiously asked.

"Umm... because I wanted to say you were right. Kim is a pig. I should have never doubted you." I answered smoothly.

My eyes slightly moved to the right to see Kim peeking from the bushes, just looking worried for some reason. Whatever just came out from my mouth, I just wanted to throw up.

"Really? Oh Jack! I knew you would come around sooner or later. I keep on telling ya people, nobody listens do they?" She boasted and grabbed my hand and laced her fingers into mine.

My reflexes would have kicked in and I would quickly pull away but since it's I'm apart of the 'plan' I had to stick to it.

"Sorry I didn't believe you before. I didn't noticed how pretty you looked under the sunlight." I complimented and turned on my charm.

She giggled weirdly and turned into a strawberry.

"Aww you. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She cooed and tapped my nose.

"Yeah... that's my speciality." I again, awkwardly replied.

"We are so perfect for each other! Now that you dumped that witch and available let's say we go somewhere?" She offered me her hand.

I looked slightly to the side again and saw Milton gesturing me the signal.

I smiled with pleasure. "Sure! Before we do that I have a special surprise for you."

Oh, it's a special surprise alright.

"Aww! You shouldn't have!" She gushed and squealed with glee.

_Yeah I shouldn't after the way you treated Kim. _But this one you totally deserve.

"Just stand right here." I positioned her in the right place.

"Okay." She answered and followed me.

"Now close your eyes." I instructed.

"Ooo I like where this is going!" She gushed.

I sneakily strode over to beside the bushes and grabbed on to a big rope.

"Not after this." I said.

"What?"

I tugged on the rope and a net above her head and released a bucket of fish guts her head.

"AHHH!" She screamed. "What did you do!"

Everyone in the courtyard surrounded her and started to laugh hysterically.

"That's for beating up Kim at prom!" Kelsey emerged from the bushes.

"And the fish guts are not as nearly as half as mean to what you did to Kim!" Eddie angrily retorted.

"Jack! What is the meaning of this!" Donna screamed and rubbed the fish guts off her hair.

"What you did my girlfriend was mean and cruel." I replied simply. "And I've got to admit you kind of deserved it."

"Yep and we got it all in video." Jerry proclaimed and showed us the playback.

"You wouldn't dare.." She exclaimed and tried to grab the camera away from him.

"I think you know the answer." Eddie smirked.

"Fine! Just please don't post it! That will ruin my rep! I'll do anything you ask! Nobody asked you to be here!" She yelled at the people, continuing to laugh.

The people were silenced and slowly turned away.

"You'll do anything?" Kim repeated and made her way towards her.

"Anything." Donna begged while she continued to wipe the muck from her shirt.

"Fine. You'll leave us alone for good and we won't show the video to anyone. We will promise you that. And never again you will ever bother any of us." Kim stated.

"Okay, okay!"

"_And_ you have to say sorry to Kim." I added, sticking to Kim's side.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, giving a dirty look to her.

"Okay, we are posting the video." Stacy confirmed and grabbed the camera from Jerry.

"ALRIGHT!" She gave in and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

I was surprised. She actually said sorry, huh? Isn't that something new.

"Now will excuse me I got to hose myself off, from all this garbage that was dumped on me." She angrily retorted and stomped off.

"Well that went by smoothly. Are you sure she will leave us alone?" Kim asked, looking at me with endearing eyes.

"If she doesn't we can always do it again since this plan was such a success! Can't believe it actually worked!" Milton happily said and jumped up and down.

"At first I didn't want to dump fish guts on her because I thought it would be too harsh but no it kind of felt... good." I admitted. I thought this plan was going down the drain.

We chuckled.

"Guys I think we deserve a treat." Julie suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Milton agreed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They led on to Falafel Phil's as we followed right behind them.

"Hmm sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be the final and last chapter :( Sorry it got to end soon. But I have a new story all planned out and Chapter 1 already has been written. It will come out as soon as I'm done this story :) And sorry if this Chapter is kind of short or rushed. I'm too busy writing the last Chapter and doing homework. But thank you for the compliments and reviews, you guys really motivated me to write more and more everyday. Which I give a big thank you for that! The last Chapter will be up in a couple of days! Cuz I assignments to hand in but it won't take too long. Until then bye :D.<strong>

**- JAY D.**


	17. A Perfect End To A Perfect Day

**Ah the last chapter... I don't want it to end but there is nothing else I could write to this story. Sorry for my grammar, I don't have time to look and edit it. But I promise my next story will have a decent grammar you can understand more. :p I enjoyed all of them. My first story almost completed after I write the last Chapter I hope you enjoy it! I had a hard time figuring out how to end it. ****One of them said to end it with Jack and Kim in the future. Which I thought it was brilliant! _Credit belongs to: yarrocuitekickinitfan!_ Thanks for the big help. I'm not spoiling it for anyone! It's going to be long because it's just a brief summary of each couple. Such as: Milton and Julie, Jerry and Kelsey, Eddie and Stacy, and lastly Jack and Kim :DDDDD Sorry it took long to write this!**

**Before I go on I want to thank - FreakierThanFreaks, WinxClubDiaries, my dad is hermes what now, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, Fyrepheonix16, Bubbelina15, and many many anonymous reviewers for reviewsing my story! I couldn't have written more with out your guys' lovely,**** sweetest and wonderful compliments and reviews ever!**** Thank you :DD**

**But here it is now! YAY!**

**Alrighty then! I give you, the LAST CHAPTER :) Chapter 17!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later - Kim's POV<strong>

When I remember those times once in a while, I simply laugh to myself quietly. Those were the golden days, I wish I could relive those times. To feel again what it was like to be there along side with my seven best friends in the whole world. Of course, we still hung out together to 'catch up' in each other's lives. I think I'm one of those lucky few who are still best friends with your long-time friends since high school. We separated for a little while only to meet again in some point in time. Couldn't believe we had a close bond instantly. Yes we still called each other but it didn't feel the same. We had so many adventures together, but only the important ones stuck to me like glue. The abbreviation BFF really does apply. All of us were successful. Jerry became one of the famous dancing stars in the world. You don't how much effort he took just to be who is now. Kelsey had always had a passion for acting, and her dream came true and was known as the most adored not to mention memorable actresses around the globe. It was easy for her because she was always good at revenge and lying. Eddie was now owning a fancy restaurant down at the strip mall. It was doing good business plus it a fancy hit joint. Stacy was now a fashion designer, had the nicest style. She even designed all our bestest friends wedding dresses, tuxs, special occasions, or anything important. It was her way of appreciation. Milton and Julie the geniuses, had their own laboratory studying the cases of all scientific biodiversity in the wild. For their honorary achievement they received a many awards it filled their living room wall. No wonder their children inherited their ALL their smarts. Jack had taken over the Bobby Wasabi Dojo after Rudy had retired. It was a good thing too, he was getting too old. He couldn't even punch a dummy without desolating his shoulder. Yeah that old. And me, I owned a little coffee shop since life has been complicated I decided to keep it simple. I was quite happy.

* * *

><p>To start things off, Kelsey and Jerry had an on and off relationship all during high school. Believe me it was a emotional roller coaster. Jerry as always would do something stupid or zone out causing them to be off, and of course us always had to snap Jerry out of it and try to fix his relationship with Kelsey. If he didn't he would go moping around the school and never stop talking about her.<em> And <em>Kelsey would cry every day till the end of the earth if she didn't have Jerry. It was _very _complicated. But as college strolled around Jerry was the first propose to her out of all of us, and getting permission from her parents, get an expensive ring and to have a huge wedding. It was a really big shock because we all assumed knowing the person that he was, that he would be the last to do it. For me I thought it was adorable.

"Girl, I cannot believe you are marrying Jerry!" Stacy squealed happily, "Who would of thought that he would marry a gal like you?"

"I'm not sure to consider that a compliment or an insult." Kelsey joked, hitting her lightly on the arm.

"Don't worry honey, it was a compliment." she reassured her.

"I'm still getting over the fact that he proposed to you. Who's going to be you're maid of honour?" I asked, leaning closer, eager to find out who.

"My sister. But don't worry you all are going to be my beautiful bridesmaids!" Kelsey replied with glee.

"YAY!" We screamed while jumping up and down like little girls we were back then.

"Settle down! You guys are making me feel embarrassed!"

"Sweetie! That's what we're here for!" Julie teased and laughed.

Being the greatest friends we were, we supported her all the way. From the beginning to the end. I still remember how beautiful she was in that dazzling wedding dress, walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams. Well, that's what we think. But the most interesting part was how Jerry almost ruined his own wedding. To cut it short, he basically tripped on his own feet and tipped over the wedding cake on his 'newly wedded wife' causing to start a food fight. Oh how he made her happy. After that big scene they rode off to Las Vegas and had their time of their life. But eventually their lives had finally settled and have decent jobs to support themselves to find out a baby was finally going to be apart of our family. Yet again, another big shock.

"How far along you are now?" I asked, rubbing her huge baby bump. It was enormous! Like a size of 2 watermelons!

"8 months!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Wow! I'm going to be an AUNT!" Stacy proclaimed, excitedly.

"Hey! You're not the only one! Don't forget us too." I reminded and motioned my hands to Kelsey, Julie and I.

"Pffftt I knew that..." Her voice was unbelievably high.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." We smirked.

"So what'cha going to name it?" I asked which has been nagging me for the past hour.

"Jamie."

"Really? That's adorable!" squealed Julie in her seat.

"Hmm not bad! Whether it comes out a boy or a girl it doesn't matter because it's unisex name!"

"Good point!"

We all sat down on the dining table, skimming through magazines of baby catalogues. I don't know why but Kelsey has been going crazy about it.

"Can you pass me that big plate chocolate covered clusters and ranch please?" Kelsey asked while she was munching on a big bag of Munchies.

"Kelsey, I love you and all, but you are grossing me out." Stacy turned away at the sight of Kelsey devouring the chips, handful by handful.

"Take it easy on the cravings!" suggested Julie and grasped the bag from her hands.

"Sorry, I can't help it!"

Sure enough, I think if she kept up her eating habits, I think she might explode.

* * *

><p>They weren't the only ones that were successful in life. Milton and Julie the sweetest couple in whole world, were altogether through the years that we've known them. We all knew they were going to end up together. Of course being the brainiacs out of the group they both got accepted to the highest rank of universities, Yale. We weren't really surprised since they were practically geniuses. They had a a full scholarships and were happily living together. But there was one problem, Milton had problems proposing to Julie. Each time he tried it would end up failing. To help with his 'problem' we had to step in. Also, we had to set up a secret meeting.<p>

"Thanks for meeting me guys! Julie is off at work!" said Milton excitedly, "I need your help."

"No kidding. How many times are you going to propose to her?" Jerry questioned while the rest of us giggled of thought of how many times he asked Julie.

"Well sorry if I don't have the 'right stuff'." He air quoted.

"Don't worry Milton, we're here for you. Now we just have to come up with a simple, but remarkable proposal that you can't mess up." Jack reassured him and came up with a genius idea.

"Oh I know!" I stuck my hand up in the air.

"Yes, Kim?"

"We can set up a private dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant!" I suggested, looking around if anyone were not satisfied.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Jack praised while he looked at me endearingly.

"It's what I do best." I proclaimed.

"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! We can also send in champagne with a ring in it!" Stacy added and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! A signature move! Nice touch." Kelsey complimented and gave her an high five.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Milton asked himself quietly, loud enough for us to hear it.

"Because... you went all complicated and overboard. Like the time you took her on your boat to ride around but you picked a bad day and made her actually fall _overboard. _You should of went simple! " answering his question, since I couldn't stop laughing.

The others snickered behind me, trying to their best resist their laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." He crossed his arms.

"Oh lighten up! We're just joking. We will help you for sure." Jack patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks! Let's get started!" Milton brightened and we huddled our selves in.

The rest of the story speaks for itself. The night went on, perfect as planned. I don't know why he didn't think of this before, he was practically a genius! Not to mention all the awards he has received over the years.

Julie was now engaged. Everyone was so happy for her. So happy that we went on a craze planning everything for her. She was overwhelmed but okay with it because she didn't know what to do. In the end it turned out to be a magnificent wedding day of her life. Milton was pretty nervous but Jack came and saved the day, encouraging him through the whole time. After a couple of years into their marriage a new baby girl named Zoe Jane Krupnick came into the world. And later on, her younger brother Chase Milton Krupnick.

"What'cha gonna name him?" burst out Eddie as he swung open the door.

"SHHHHH!" We snapped.

"Woah, sorry." He quickly apologized in a whisper.

"It's okay guys. Here come take a look." the new mother, invited and showed her new born baby to us.

"Awwww!"

The cute, little creature tossed and turn in place, making the most adorable faces.

"To answer your question, I'm going to name him... Chase." She gently answered while rocking her baby back and forth.

"I love that name!" one of us shouted, who I couldn't pinpoint who.

"SHHHH!" We snapped again.

"Sorry!"

"Guys it's okay! Don't worry, he is sound asleep." Milton reassured us and continued to smile at his miracle.

Pretty much that day was another happiest day of her and her husband's life.

* * *

><p>Yet two of my other best friends had their happy ending too. Another shocker too that their relationship lasted this long, all through college and high school. Usually it would be 11000 relationships that would last that long but no they were 3/4 of us that did make it through. Which I was proud of. Since Stacy was waaaaay out of Eddie's league. No jokes aside.

It was pretty exciting that Stacy got accepted to Harvard while Eddie had to go to UCLA because his parents had already plans for him to go there since they both met and fell in love. But it was devasting they couldn't see each other for a while. It was pretty rough for them. One staying somewhere close to home while another one goes across the country. For all we knew, it was going to be a long 4 years.

Knowing them, they tried a long distance relationship. Video calling, texting, calling and mailing letters. Wasn't that romantic. Without hesitations, they would visit each other every holiday. Especially on Christmas. We would try to plan a gathering for all 8 of us to meet at least once a year but things always kept coming up. Resulting that we would never see each other. Sadly for them too.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked as I picked up my pencil and twirled it around on my desk in my dorm room.

"I don't know. I think we are breaking apart. He never returns my calls, he is never on line, and he doesn't mail me letters any more! Did I do something wrong? _Is _there something wrong with me?" She shrieked into my ear causing me to fall off my chair and throw my phone across my bedroom.

I stumbled my way up, back to my chair and grabbed my phone.

"Calm down! You literally yelled me off my seat!" I snapped.

"Sorry! I'm just freaking out here!" She shrieked again, yet again making me fall off my chair.

"No kidding." I muttered, as I sat myself up.

"What am I going to do!" She panicked and I heard her start to hyperventilate.

"First of all, you need to calm down. There is no reason to freak out about this. Second of all, I'm sure that he is busy and he doesn't have time to answer calls, text back, or mail letters. After all, it is the end of the year exams, so he must be studying like crazy so he can get his degrees and graduate. And third of all, next time you have a freak out on the phone, remind me to stay a few feet away from you." I listed and heard her start to breath normally again.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'm probably just being paranoid." She laughed softly.

"Mhhhmmm." I agreed.

"There is a million possiblities!" She started again and gasped. "What if he is cheating on me!"

_Oh my goodness._ "Stacy. Stacy! Don't start again! I don' think he is cheating on you."

"How do you know that!" She asked.

"Believe me. Even though he still call him self a 'playah', he can't get another pretty girl like you. Trust me. There is nothing to worry about." I reassured her before any thing gets worse.

"Whew, thanks Kim."

"By the way, have you told any one else about this? " I curiously asked if they got the same reaction as I did.

"Well no. Not yet." she answered quietly.

"Good. If you do, just don't do the same thing as you did to me." I warned and laid flat on my back on the bed.

"Will do. And thanks again Kim. I knew you were the right person to call." She thanked me.

"Hahaha no problem and hey if you have another problem, I'm right here if ya need me."

Since then we were still the bestest friends.

Turns out that he was busy with his school work. Didn't have a chance to have some time off. After her little freak out, I found out that Eddie was planning to surprise Stacy with a bachelor's degree of gosh who knows what and a ring. He told everyone else, except the fact he forgot to tell me and then telling me at the last minute.

Not much to spill, when he surprised her on her birthday it was partially the best day of her life beside the him proposing. She really had a serious case of happiness and giddiness inside that came bursting out. He gave her the most cheesiest speech, leaving her breathless. Also, leaving us super excited.

She went on overdrive on the wedding, she made sure that everything was perfect like check the on the weather, place, music, clothes, flowers, decorations and whatever you can think of she got it. While Eddie on the other hand was relaxing because Stacy just told him specifically not to do anyhthing to stress or freak her out in that matter. So all he did was plan his bachelor's party. The final days of being a single man to be in a commited relationship for the time ahead. During that time their twins were born. Taylor and Tyler.

To be honest, they were such cutie pies! They would never get in trouble, a bit shy when you first meet them but when you know them long enough they get pretty comfortable with you. They were never seen apart, like an unbreakable bond that can't be broken.

* * *

><p>How the years have past. It was an adventure that I never would stop enjoying. Now, it is in the past, a past you no longer can go back to. It was now all about serious business. No more time for adventures. That 'phase' has now passed on, leaving me to do better things and look back on it someday remembering what I did.<p>

I remember, after that huge incident with Donna Tobin, she never ever bothered us again. She would simply not mind us any more, especially Jack. We could finally relax, and I was back to health in no time.

Jack and I were pretty happy then and still happy now. He would always have my back and I would ALWAYS have his. And so on and so forth. But as the years got closer to college, I got accepted to Princeton while Jack went to Standford. That was most heart-breaking news besides the fact I couldn't see him all the time. I couldn't turn down an opportunity like this and not get a career but I also didn't want to stop seeing Jack either.

"Kim I say you go, I don't go until next year. I'll be fine here." He smiled reassuringly.

"Jack, no I can wait for another year. I just don't want to leave you here." I insisted.

"You have to. If you waste this chance, there is no way you can back in again. Now I know that it might be long to see each other again but we can make this work. I'll come visit you every holiday." He suggested, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"It's my decision." I stated, and turned away from him.

"Kim..." He said sweetly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked irritably. I just understand why he can't accept my decision.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "C'mon, just go Kim. I''m not letting you throw your future away for me. I want you to stay here with me forever. But I want you to get your life first, figure it out before you make big life decisions."

"I worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself but I just do. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." I explained and spun around to face him.

He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Oh, how much I love that you care."

"Well it's true." I quietly muttered.

"Do this for yourself. And do this for me too." He smiled with pleading eyes.

I hesitated for a moment. _I don't mind not going to university for a year until Jack does. But he does have a point. I might not get back in. Ugh. It's so hard!_

"Please." he whispered closely to my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Only in one condition."

"Name anything." He replied.

"Promise me you won't do anything that involves me getting worried to death."

Once again he chuckled. "I promise."

I raised my brow, wasn't sure if he meant it.

"What?" He asked as he noticed that I had a weird look.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm. Okay I'll go but promise me that you can take care of yourself and don't get yourself in danger." agreeing to his plea although it breaks my heart.

He hugged me tightly against me, smelling his irresistible essence which I'm going to miss. "I swear."

From that moment on, I knew that everything was going to fine.

* * *

><p>My time in Princeton was quite lonely at times. After all every day, assignments were assigned and had to hand it in right on time, writing down huge piles of notes until my hands were sore, and most of all, have limited amount of sleep every night. Unbelievably for 4 years. But it was all paid off, I got where I wanted to be.<p>

I moved back to San Jose and instead of living with my parents for a while I instantly found a place near our old Bobby Wasabi Dojo (which was still running til this day). Pretty proud of Rudy who was now really old, and is well known as a famous sensei around the country. He lived his dream by joining Bobby Wasabi in one of his biggest combat movies after we had all headed off separate ways. He was really, really happy and lucky. He got to travel around the world such as Japan, Italy, Paris, Tokyo, etc. I stopped counting after the 20th country he visited.

After I settled in, my best friends all surprised me by knocking on my door and before I could say something, they all yelled my name and tackled me onto the ground. Love from your friends hurts a little. Just a bit. But I didn't know that my day was just about to get better.

"What the heck guys! You nearly crushed me from all your weight trying to hug me." brushing myself off and readjusting my shirt and skirt.

"Sorry! We just haven't seen you in a really really really really really long time! We all missed you that's all." Kelsey explained as she hugged me again, swaying back and forth.

"That's a lot of reallys."Milton chuckled and handed me a gift.

"Oh, what's this?" I asked as I observed the petite box that had pink floral patterning wrapping paper and a cute little black bow on it.

"It's a little something from all of us as your house-warming gift." Julie answered. "Open it."

I untied the bow and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a cream box. I opened the lid and pulled out a picture of all of us back in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo when we were just 14 years old.

Tears swelled up in my eyes. "You guys! You shouldn't have!"

"Told she would love it." Stacy whispered to Julie.

"Come here!" I spread my arms wide, offering a huge group hug.

"Oh how I miss our group hugs." Jerry noted and had a huge grin on his face.

I noticed something unfamiliar, "Umm I can't help but notice. Where's Jack?"

We had all departed and they had very huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked since none of them answered me.

It was getting really awkward.

"What?" I asked again.

"I think that you're going to love this." Kelsey replied and grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door while the others followed.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." Julie answered devilishly which kind of weirded me out.

_Hope it's not something scary or let alone weird judging by everyone's behaviour._

They led me out to the beautiful and lovely garden behind my building, where I lived to find Jack.

There stood a white clothed table with two lit candles, fancy plates, utensils laid out in front and a platter with a huge metal dome cover. Also in the centre, a small glass vase filled with one red rose. And beside everything was Jack, standing there with a tux holding another red rose. I was amazed.

I turned back to them. All the girls were squealing and gasping in shock. While the guys were impressed.

Before I could say anything, they all ran away and hid behind the bushes thinking I couldn't see them which clearly I can.

"What's going on here?" I asked, slowly approaching him.

"Here, please take a seat." He offered and pulled out my seat like a gentleman.

"Uh... I'm not dressed for the occasion." I sat down awkwardly because I felt out of place.

"Nah, it's okay. I just thought maybe we can have dinner." He assured me with his charming smile. He open the big dome to reveal a big plate of salad and cavier.

"Out here?" I asked taking a big spoonful of salad onto my plate.

"Why? You don't like it?" He questioned as his voice was a little shaky.

"No it's not that! I'm just really confused why we are out here." I answered quickly to resolve the matter.

"Oh. It's just something that I really wanted to ask you for a very long time." His voice was relieved.

My heart stopped. _Oh my gosh. What is going to ask? I mean, all of this is soo unexpected._

"What is that?" I asked. Wow, I'm asking a lot of questions today.

He exhaled deeply. He got off of his chair and stood very close in front of me and bent down on one knee.

_He's not gonna..._

"Kimberly Anne Crawford..."he began.

_Did he just use my whole name? Wait, hold on... OMG! OMG! OMG! He's really gonna..._

He pulled out a tiny black leather box from his front left pocket and took out a shiny, round diamond ring.

_Son of a Mother Duck! He's really going to do it! Is this really happening! _My adrenaline rushed through out me, making me here my own heart beat ring in my ears.

"For these past few years we have spent together, I couldn't be more happier than I already am with you..." he continued and cleared his throat. "I can't imagine my life without you. All the adventures and amazing times we have had, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you to be there beside me. Especially all those amazing times when we were younger."

_Awww! _I gushed inside.

"Awww!" A chorus of voices sang behind me. I whirled around and saw all the guys leaning into listen but then hid back in the bushes.

"Before I go any further... Will you marry me?"

The 5 greatest words in the English language that can any one can ever say.

I sat in silence to shocked to answer but not to worry I managed to choke out the words. More like scream it.

"YES!" I shouted and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"Hehehe I love you too."

"Wooohooo. Man I told ya that she would say yes!" Jerry broke in and emerged from the bushes.

"Jerry!" Kelsey snapped and slapped him on the shoulder, "You ruined their moment!"

All of us gathered around and they all congratulated us, now that we were engaged.

My wedding was filled with joy and happiness. A average amount of people attended and it was practically elegant. Everything I could ever imagined and more.

The ceremony took about the whole day. When I walked down the aisle, the only one I could see was Jack. A man that stuck to my side and never stopped loving and I never stopped loving him. We had said our I do's and shared our passionate kiss.A shock of electricity surged within in my stomach. In the background I heard a series of woos, whistles and clapping.

And now we were officially husband and wife. Most part of the wedding was hearing my own mother tearing up and giving a speech of all the embarrassing times I've experience from when I had a diaper to the time I graduated high school. Long process but we made it through smoothly.

Since that happiest day of my life, everything from that point on pretty much went uphill. We both had our honey moon in Hawaii which I was dying to go to since it was the number one place to go, plus it was a paradise.

Two long weeks of surfing, tanning, messages and romantic walks underneath the moonlight. You name it, it was all right here. Of course it had to end sooner or later.

Then we moved into together in a suburban home, in a little quiet neighbourhood. Where every morning the birds chirped and the leaves rustled in the wind. Oh how things were changing.

I stood there in silence and yet again I smiled.

"Mama?" a little petite blonde tugged on my shirt.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Can I play with Aunt Stacy, Kelsey and Julie's kids?" She asked politely.

"Mmhh... Okay Layla, but don't forget to include your little brother Brian and Trace." I answered and bent down to her size.

"Oh why?" Layla complained and crossed her arms.

"Because they are your brothers. Just because you are the eldest, that doesn't mean you don't include your brothers." I instructed.

"Mama...!" She grunted.

"I think you should listen to your mother." My favourite voice clued in behind me.

"Daddy! They are annoying!" She protested on.

"If you do, I promise I'll let you sign up for ballet like you want." Jack promised and picked her up and twirled her around.

She gasped. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome." he replied and set her down.

She squealed and strode off toward the backyard. "BRIAN! TRACE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"Oh how she is growing up so fast." I sighed and rest my head on Jack's shoulder.

"I know. Before we know it, she'll be out of the house soon." He agreed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hopefully, it won't be that soon." I giggled and stared into his deep chocolate eyes.

I remember the first time I'd ever stared into his hypnotizing eyes. But that is a whole different story.

"Hello?" chimed Julie as she popped her head in . "Am I interrupting something?"

We separated. "No. What's up?" I asked.

"Well we need you guys out here. You know it's your get together." She reminded.

"We are coming. We just had to sort a situation." I answered in reassurance.

"Okay, come out when your done." she said and disappeared.

I grabbed my coffee mug and sipped the last drops inside.

"You comin'?" He asked as he approached the door.

"Yeah, just a sec." I replied.

"Come out when you're ready."

He walked out. Out from the window, I saw all of them enjoying themselves. Laughing, dancing, and barbecuing. All of them just so happy, how we all turned out.

I set down my mug in to the sink and simply smiled.

"A perfect end to a perfect day." I came out and joined the fun with the bestest friends any one could ask for.

Wondering what is in store for us next.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! That took forever to write! Sorry for a long week and a half. I had to juggle with assignments,tests and writing this at the same time. Not to worry I'm going to post now the new STORY! It's called You're the One! Sounds cheesy but I hope you guys like it! Please Review I've worked so hard! And thank you for your never ending support and compliments :D So enjoy my story and till next time byee :D<strong>

**- JAY D.**


End file.
